Those Two Years
by Cherry-San
Summary: SlashYaoi.Sequel to Gone.HP xover YGO. What happens to Yugi after he leaves Domino? Life hasn't always been kind, and with an introduction to the magical world, it doesn't seem to want to change anytime soon.
1. Of Friends and Enemies

Cherry: Here is the sequel to Gone! *cheers* I'll put it again, this is a HP/YGO crossover. This starts during the 5th book. Why? Cause I want Yugi to be gone 2 years but still be in Hogwarts when Yugi puts the puzzle on. I'm hoping to not follow OotP but some things may be similar.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh! or Harry Potter.  
  
Warning: May have Slash in future.  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speaking"  
  
(Annoying Cherry interrupting)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi walked out of the airport, searching for a taxi. It was a new life for him and he was going to start from the very beginning. He had changed his name, knowing that at least Mokuba would worry and try to find him. And with the Kaiba Corp. technology, he probably could. He was known Khelil Sef now. (Cherry: Don't ask about the name. The first name is suppose to mean friend in Arabic and the Second means yesterday in Egyptian. I just thought it sounded pretty cool.)  
  
Yugi managed to flag down a taxi. He had rented a small house in a town called Little Whinging. The drive to his new home took about thirty minuets. He paid the driver and looked at his new home. Number Five, Privet Drive. Yugi unlocked the door and looked around. There was furniture arranged in the living room. Yugi pulled both his suitcases upstairs to his room. He unpacked everything and changed his clothes into something he liked better.  
  
We wore a pair of tight black leather pants with a sleeveless leather shirt. Several buckles were on the shirt and his usual neck belt was around his neck. He had on a pair of leather boots. He had wristbands on each wrist that were covered with metal spikes. He added one ankh shaped earring to finish. Yugi grabbed his skateboard (which no one even knew he had) and headed outside. He never told anyone that he could board probably cause no on ever asked. (Cherry: I know nothing about skateboarding, so this will not be in detail or anything.)  
  
Yugi walked out side and decided to have a look around the neighborhood. Maybe meet someone interesting. Yugi got on his skateboard and started down the street. He had just turn onto Magnolia Road when he almost ran into another kid. Yugi quickly swerved to the side and stopped to help whomever he had run into.  
  
Yugi walked over and helped the kid up. He looked about Yugi's age and had untamed black hair. He was unusually tall and skinny and had green eyes. (Cherry: I wonder who...)  
  
"Sorry about that," Yugi said. "You okay?"  
  
Yeah, I'm fine," the guy said looking at Yugi. "Are you new around here? I've never seen you before."  
  
"Yeah, I just moved in to a house on Privet Drove."  
  
"I live down the that street. I'm Harry. Harry Potter," Harry said, glad that he met someone that wouldn't gawk at him when he introduced himself.  
  
"Khalil Sef," Yugi said. "It's nice to meet someone around my age here."  
  
"How old are you?" Harry asked a but confused.  
  
Yugi laughed. "It's my height isn't it? I get that a lot. Just turned 15 and I'm guessing you're around the same age."  
  
"Yeah, going to be 15 at the end of July."  
  
Yugi and Harry talked for awhile. Yugi learned that Harry lived with his uncle, aunt, and cousin next door to him. Yugi didn't say much about himself. He wanted to keep his past locked away for awhile. The two became pretty good friends soon. It was getting late when they decided they could head back.  
  
"We should head back. It's getting late and someone might get worried about you," Harry said.  
  
"Nah, I live bye myself."  
  
"You live alone?"  
  
"Yeah," was Yugi simple response. Harry caught on that his new friend didn't want to talk about it. Yugi waved goodbye to his new friend and entered his new home for a good sleep.  
  
Yugi quickly changed and climbed into his bed. He looked at the Millennium Puzzle that was on the nightstand and sighed.  
  
'Yami...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi suddenly sat up in his bed. Something bad was going to happen, he could feel it.  
  
It had been two weeks since he had left Domino. He had Harry were even better friends now. Yugi had met the rest of his family one-day when they came over to meet him. He disliked them as much as they disliked him. They seemed to have a problem with the way Yugi dressed and his hair. As Yugi learned from Harry, they hated anything that wasn't normal.  
  
His new job was going well. He worked for a big company that made electronics. No one knew much about how different Yugi really was. He was much smarter then most take him for. He was just usually modest when it came to schoolwork. He could have easily skipped a few grades if he had wanted. (Yugi: Why are you making me so smart? Cherry: I have a reason. You'll just have to see...)  
  
Yugi felt the darkness coming closer. He quickly grabbed his deck that was in a drawer next to his bed and put the Millennium necklace on. He got up a hurriedly dressed.  
  
There was a loud crack and 4 robed figures appeared. They reminded Yugi of Malik's Ghouls just with masks. Yugi grabbed the first card in his deck as one of the figures raised a wand toward Yugi.  
  
Yugi quickly looked at the card in his hand. He quickly activated the necklace and brought the card's power from the shadow realm.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" One of them said. A green light shot toward Yugi.  
  
He thew the card in the direction of the cloaked figures. "Activate Mirror Force!"  
  
The green light hit the power of the trap card Mirror force and shot back at the four green figures. The green light hit all four of them and the fell imp on the ground. Dead.  
  
Yugi quickly put away his deck and the necklace. He leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath. It wasn't easy summoning the Shadow Realm, so quickly. It took a lot of his energy. Whatever he had reflected was very powerful.  
  
Yugi looked up when he heard someone open the door. It was Harry.  
  
"Khel! Are you-" he cut off when he saw the cloaked forms on the ground.  
  
CRACK!  
  
There was a loud noise when suddenly three people appeared. They looked surprised when they saw Yugi there. Not expecting him to be alive. One of them walked toward him a tripped over one of the bodies. All of them looked at what he had tripped over and his eyes widen.  
  
Harry finally saw the faces of the three that had just arrived.  
  
"Lupin? Moody? Sirius? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry? What happened?" Remus Lupin asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just saw the Dark Mark over Khelil's house and came here to check on him."  
  
Moody looked over to where Yugi was who was still weak from calling the Shadow Realm.  
  
"What happened, boy?" Moody asked in a gruff voice while Sirius checked the three Death Eaters to see if they were alive.  
  
Yugi glared at him at being called 'boy' but answered anyway. "Those four people came up and said something. A green light shot out of that thing they were holding. I. The light reflected when it got toward me and hit them instead." Yugi almost let a slip about his Shadow Powers.  
  
Mossy raised an eyebrow. 'Reflected? How could this muggle boy reflect the Killing Curse. It is impossible.'  
  
Sirius looked up and spoke for the first time. "They're dead all right. It would be best if you take the boy to Dumbledore. Harry you're coming with us too. Go and get your things."  
  
Harry nodded and left to get his truck.  
  
"Come on boy. You're coming with us." Lupin said.  
  
Yugi looked at him. "Could someone explain to me what's going on!?" Yugi said. He wasn't happy right now. He gets attacked my some weird people that looked like Rare Hunters, has to call on the Shadow Realm, and now some strange people shoed up telling him that he was coming with us.  
  
Lupin looked at him. He could feel that this boy was very strong. But he looked to be no older then twelve. "We'll explain everything once he talk to Dumbledore. Get your things. You might not be coming back for awhile.  
  
Yugi sighed but followed his intructions. He packed most of his clothes and things. He quickly slipped his deck in his pocked along with the Necklace. He carefully put the puzzle in his truck before he closed it.  
  
Sirius took hold of his truck and brought it down the stairs where Harry already was. Moody pulled out his wand and muttered something that Yugi couldn't hear.  
  
Yugi gave an inaudible gasp as the fire was lit. Lupin studied his reaction. He seemed somewhat surprised by this. He must be a muggle but how would a muggle be able to counter the killing curse.  
  
Moody pulled a small poach from his pocket and gave some to Harry. "Harry, you go with the boy."  
  
Harry nodded and motioned Yugi to come with him. Yugi followed Harry to in front of the fireplace. Harry mouthed "Don't worry." Before he pulled Yugi into the fire and said "Hogwarts!"  
  
There was a loud swish and Yugi fell into a large room. Silver ornaments were everywhere. An old man with a long silver beard was sitting at the desk looking at the two. Sirius, Lupin, and Moody soon joined them.  
  
Dumbledore looked at them. "What is going on now?"  
  
"We ran into a little problem at the house that had the Dark Mark over it." Moody said.  
  
"What kind of problem?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"The four Death Eaters were dead and this boy was still alive," Lupin said pushing Yugi forward a bit.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Yugi. " Tell me what happened."  
  
Yugi sighed again. He didn't like having to explain things. "I heard someone in my house and then those four people came from no where. They said something and a green light shot at me. It reflected and hit them, okay? Now someone tell me what's going on!" Yugi huffed.  
  
"Dumbledore looked at Yugi and nodded. " Very well. You do deserve and explanation. You were the target of the Lord Voldemort. I sense that you know nothing about the wizarding world?"  
  
Yugi shook his head. Wizards?  
  
Dumbledore continued to explain what had happened that night and 15 years ago. (Cherry: Too lazy to write it all out now.)  
  
"Now, I have no clue how you managed to reflect there attack. I can already sense you are very powerful. So, it would be best it you would stay at Hogwarts and study magic for awhile." Dumbledore said at the end.  
  
"So your telling me those people were trying to kill me because some Dark Lord doesn't like non-magical people?" Yugi said.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Might be interesting. I'll stay," Yugi said.  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now I wish to speak with you alone so Lupin, Moody, and Sirius, you know where to take Harry.  
  
The three nodded and pushed Harry out of the room leaving Yugi and Dumbledore alone.  
  
"Now, I thought it be best if I actually introduced myself. I'm Professor Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."  
  
"Yu- Khelil Sef." Yugi said hoping that the Professor missed his slip up.  
  
"Well, Welcome Mr. Sef. I have a feeling that you know what happened tonight and how you reflected the curse. There is no counter curse to the spell so may I ask what you did."  
  
"You may asked but that doesn't mean I'll answer." Yugi said staring at his eyes.  
  
"If you do not wish to answer then I don't have to. But I am curious on how. Any explanation will never leave this room I assure you."  
  
"I will be honest and say that I do not fully trust you yet, I may tell you some other time though," Yugi said truthfully.  
  
"Very well. You will stay at the castle over the summer to catch up with the rest of the people that will be in your year. How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
Like many people, Dumbledore looked at Yugi before nodding in slight disbelief.  
  
"Very well. You will be in the same year as Harry. Tomorrow you will be taken to get your wand and supplies."  
  
At that moment, Hagrid appeared at the door. "Ah, Hagrid. Just in time. Can you escort Mr. Sef here to the portrait of the sphinx on the fourth floor. You will be staying there till the start of term when you will be sorted into a House. The password is puzzle."  
  
'Sphinx? Puzzle? What a coincidence.' Yugi thought as he nodded and picked upped his truck. Yugi followed Hagrid out of the office as Professor McGonagall walked in. She gave Professor Dumbledore a questioning look.  
  
Dumbledore answered the unspoken question, "That is going to be our new student. He is very powerful. Powerful enough to counter the Killing Curse without previous training as he did tonight."  
  
Professor McGonagall gasped. "Counter the Killing Curse?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I shall be taking him to Diagon Alley tomorrow."  
  
"You're taking him?" Dumbledore never escorted new students to Diagon Alley. Usually he instructed Hagrid to do this.  
  
"Yes, myself. He is very powerful and it would be best if I took him. Voldemort may be after him once he gets word of what happened tonight. Now, what is it that you needed?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cherry: So, how was it? Didn't exactly turn out how I wanted it but oh well. Please tell me what you think of it. Next chapter will be Yugi going to Diagon Alley and getting an unusual pet. Please review! More reviews, the faster the update!  
  
Yugi: That was odd...  
  
Cherry: What did you expect from me? Hoped you liked it! One more thing, I'm hoping this won't be a long story. This is just to tell everyone what happens to Yugi right after he leaves Domino. The chapters may be skipping through months and just showing a few important scenes and all. Just thought I might tell everyone this.  
  
R&R 


	2. Of Wands and The Sphinx

Cherry: Sorry it took me so long! I'm having a major writer's block for all my stories. They just don't seem to want to be written.  
  
Before I go to the review Thanks and responses I want to say I'm very sorry that it is taking me so long to update this story and Lover's Phoenix. I will not abandon any of my stories so please don't think so. This chapter and Chapter 9 of LP Just aren't going to well here. I will try to update all my stories as soon as possible though.  
  
Review Thanks on FF.net: DHASN, Li, ExBobble06, greeneyeswhitedragon, digisammiegirl, bloody aura, Yami Yami Yugi, yesim@*@k@*m@liklover, Autumn Ann, Dragona 2007, Molly-chan the Anime/game fan, Koishii Tenshi, kiyoko-chan, dark-dragon-princess, DarknesswithinonesHeart, ., Junko the Lost, and Curtis Zidane Ziraa  
  
Yami Yami Yugi- There is one more story after this one is finished. In the end it will have a happy ending. And the pairing will end up as Yami/Yugi. You don't expect to make a story without at least a little of it do you?   
  
yesim@*@k@*m@liklover- They won't show up till the sequel to this. I'm still playing around will the idea of Ryou and Malik showing up but for sure Yami will be there.  
  
Review Thanks on MM.org: Shadow-Specter, Nick, Evil Chibi Malik, Mako, XxNeko_YaoukaixX, and joeyrules  
  
Cherry: Also, I know there was a small error in the last chapter where Harry called Yugi by his real name, it is now fixed. Also, a lot of you are wondering why Voldemort attack Yugi. Since this is when the 5th book is, it's going to be different. Voldemort is now just attacking random muggles and it was nothing to do with Yugi's shadow powers. Okay?  
  
Warning: May have future slash/yaoi! Don't like. Don't read. Also has mild language. And Yugi is a bit OOC.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't Own Yugioh! or Harry Potter. Too bad…..  
  
"speaking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
(Annoying Cherry Interrupting)  
  
Spoken in Egyptian  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi slightly fingered the Millennium Necklace that lay in his pocket as Dumbledore pulled out his wand and muttered to himself pointing to several bricks on a wall behind an old pub. Yugi's was seriously convinced that the old man was crazier the Marik.  
  
Yugi was knocked out of his thoughts as the brick wall began to rearrange them creating a doorway into an alley. "Where are we?" he asked the professor.  
  
"This is Diagon Alley. First let's go over to Gringotts and exchange some of your money," Dumbledore said ushering the small teen over to a large white building. Words were engraved in the second pair of large silver doors.  
  
Enter, stranger but take heed  
  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
  
For those who take but do not earn,  
  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
  
A treasure that was never yours,  
  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
  
Of finding more then treasure here.  
  
Yugi's thoughts wandered over to Yami Bakura as he read the words engraved on the door. 'Bet you anything he'd try to steal from here.'  
  
Yugi quickly exchanged his money at the counter before moving out of the building. 'Shit, those goblins are creeping.'  
  
Dumbledore looked amused at his new student. He quickly explained the money system to the teen before moving him to Madam Malkin's for his school robes.  
  
Madam Malkin smiled at the new customer as he walked through the door, gaining quite a shock to see Dumbledore follow in after him. "Albus! Haven't seen you in a long time. What are you doing outside Hogwarts?"  
  
"Just helping a new student get his things. A but of a late starter here and I thought I might escort him myself." The professor replied cheerfully.  
  
"Yourself?"   
  
Dumbledore nodded. A glint in his eye told her not to press farther into the matter.  
  
Yugi was quickly fitted into his new uniform. He shifted uncomfortably as he looked in the mirror. 'Now I know how Malik must have felt. How can he stand these things?' Yugi quickly changed his thoughts to something else, not knowing if you could stand to think about his old friends….. and Yami.  
  
Yugi quickly whispered something to Madam Malkin as she passed by. She gave Yugi an odd look before nodding and heading of to do his request. (Yugi: What did I say? Cherry: You'll have to see. ^_^)   
  
Quickly paying Dumbledore helped him gather his other items. Several potion items were quickly bought before they headed to get him some parchment and quills for the year. The two headed into Flourish and Blotts.  
  
Professor Dumbledore went to gather his new student's books as he motioned for Yugi to look around a bit.  
  
The small teen wandered around the store a bit. Occasionally stopping to look at an interesting book or so. He finally managed to find himself near the back of the store. Many of the books here look like they haven't been touched in years. A thick layer of dust covered many of the books, many written in languages that Yugi has never seen.   
  
A glint of gold caught the boy's attention. Yugi looked closer at the book, coughing as he blew away the dust that covered the book. It looked to be made of leather with Egyptian hieroglyphs written on the side. The markings were too small for Yugi to see the title.  
  
Yugi pulled the heavy book off the shelf and rushed away the years of dust to reveal the Eye of Ra on the cover in a gold gloss. Underneath it shown the title of the ancient story.  
  
The Shadows of a Pharaoh  
  
Yugi opened the book curiously, more dust blew in his face from the ancient book. His eyes scanned the hieroglyphs that were written by a pharaoh long ago. Yugi's eyes widen as he realized what the book was.  
  
It was a diary. A diary of a pharaoh. But not just any pharaoh. His pharaoh.  
  
Yugi closed his eyes he came to the name. 'Yami…..'  
  
The tri-colored hair teen closed the book before heading to the counter with it.  
  
Professor Dumbledore was just grabbing the last of Yugi's books when Yugi spotted him. Dumbledore looked curiously at the book in Yugi's hands as he walked over to the counter for Yugi to pay.  
  
The cashier looked at Yugi strangely when he put the book on the counter to pay. "Can you read this?" he asked Yugi curiously.   
  
Yugi glared at him, not liking to be questioned. "Yes, why wouldn't I be able to?" he answered coldly. He knew why though. As far as he knew, the hieroglyphs that the book contained were a long dead language. Known only by the yamis, their hikaris, and the Ishtar family.  
  
Dumbledore looked at the book curiously as the cashier silence and told them the final price.   
  
"Eleven Galleons and eight Sickles," The cashier said softly. Yugi quickly paid for the books before leaving the store with Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore checked out the list to see if they had gotten all the supplies. "We just need one last thing. We'll go to Ollivanders to get your want. Then if you want a pet or broom we'll go look over those." Dumbledore said after scanning the list.  
  
Yugi perked up at the mention of wand. 'This will be fun…..'   
  
The last shop was a bit shabby and narrow. Faded gold letter over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a purple cushion in the dusty window.  
  
A small bell rang from somewhere in the shop as the two walked in.  
  
"Good afternoon," a soft voice said. Yugi turned sharply at the sound. 'Shit. People shouldn't do that. Almost gave me a heart attack.'  
  
"Good afternoon," Professor Dumbledore said cheerfully catching the old man's attention.  
  
Mr. Ollivander turned sharply to face Dumbledore.  
  
"Ah, Albus. Haven't seen you in awhile. Fourteen inches, phoenix feather, willow, wasn't it?"  
  
The professor smiled and nodded. "Well, anyway, I'm just here to escort a new student to Hogwarts."  
  
Mr. Ollivander raised an eyebrow but didn't question him. If Albus was escorting a new student himself, then something must be going wrong.  
  
Mr. Ollivander turned to Yugi once again, who was looking rather annoyed at the moment. "Well, put out your wand arm," he said.  
  
Yugi looked at him questioningly as he held out his left arm. The old man pulled out a silver tape measure and began to measure his arm.  
  
He started his usually talk about the wands as he did so. Yugi looked rather annoyed as the old man continued to talk. 'God, will he ever shut up?' he thought annoyed.  
  
While Yugi had blanked out he failed to notice the tape measurer moving on its own as Mr. Ollivander pulled out several boxes of wands before handing one to the teen.  
  
"Holly, unicorn hair, 10 ½ inches, good for Transfiguration," he said as he handed the hand to Yugi.  
  
Yugi gently took it and just as he barely touched it, the old man grabbed it away before handing him another one.  
  
This continued for about an hour. Yugi tried wand after wand and the longer it took the more excited Mr. Ollivander became.  
  
"A tricky one huh? Haven't had such a challenge since Harry Potter,"" Me said before he handed Yugi another wand. " 14 inches, Egyptian papyrus, and dragon heartstring."  
  
Yugi took the wand and gave it a small wave. There was a loud explosion from somewhere in the shop. Several wands came crashing off the shelves. A single box flew toward the group and stopped in front of Yugi. The beautiful gold cover of the box was adorned with an engraving of the Eye of Ra.  
  
Mr. Ollivander looked curiously at the still floating box before taking it and studying the box.   
  
"I forgot I got this one." He gently opened the box for Yugi to take the wand.   
  
The wand was a swirl of black and white. A pearly white color mixed in with and midnight black. A small ruby was placed on the handle. The Eye of Ra was gently carved in the precious gem.  
  
"A very powerful wand it is. And very different from any other wand I've ever made. 15 inches long. Made from Egyptian white gold and rare black gold.* The only wand I've ever made from those substances. It's got a double core, one of the few wands that I've ever made like that. A unicorn hair a large white unicorn. Along with a thestral hair."  
  
"Thestral?" Yugi asked. He knew what is was but he really didn't think they existed.  
  
Mr. Ollivander nodded. "A large mean one too. Almost died trying to get the hair. Along with the ruby that's in it, it has got to be the oddest wand I've ever made. Well, give it a wave."  
  
Yugi nodded before waving the golden wand slightly. Around the worlds seven ancient items glowed faintly. The Millennium Necklace in the teen's pocket glowed even brighter. A scene flashed before Yugi eyes as the necklace activated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Vision *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Don't go!" A young slave boy said as he burst through the large doors of the temple.  
  
A nearly identical figured laid on a large stone tablet, waiting for the ceremony to begin sat up as the small boy ran up to him. A blur of tri-colored hair rushed past the several priests up to the taller boy.  
  
"Don't leave me," the small slave said as he hugged his older lover.  
  
The crimson-eyed figure brought the other to a small hug. "I'm sorry. I have to do this." he said sadly.  
  
The smaller figured sobbed on his lover's shoulder. "Why do you have to go? Why can' you get someone else to be the stupid sacrifice?"  
  
The priests looked sadly upon the smaller boy. The young pharaoh brought his lips up to his lover's in a small chaste kiss. "I have to be the one to be sacrificed to seal the Shadows away. I'm sorry," the older boy said softly. Giving the young slave a final kiss he whispered his last words into his lover's ear. "I love you, forever. We'll be together again sometime, I promise."  
  
The young slave cried silently as the guards gently pulled him away from the young pharaoh.   
  
The six priests chanted a spell as a bright glow surrounded the young pharaoh. When the light faded one priest gently removed the puzzle hanging around the pharaoh's soulless body before shattering it into pieces.  
  
The cry of a small boy could be heard from the temple as the final puzzle pieces fell to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi fell forward to his knees as the vision from the necklace ended. He was painting heavily as he closed his eyes and replayed the scene in his head.  
  
Mr. Ollivander and Professor Dumbledore looked at him worriedly, curious about what had happened. The new student had just suddenly gone in some kind of trance for a few minutes before falling forward.  
  
Yugi opened his eyes slowly as he stood up. The figures in the past vision were so familiar. More of his thoughts floated over to Yami,** knowing that was who the sacrifice had been. A tear escaped his eyes at the thought. Quickly straightening up he looked over at the two adults in the room, both with a look of confusion on their face.  
  
Mr. Ollivander was the first to speak. "I guess that wasn't the right wand then," he said softly, making a move to take the wand.  
  
Yugi shook his head, "No, it's the right one. I just know it is."  
  
Both of them looked at him oddly but nodded. Yugi quickly paid eight Galleons for the wand before exiting the wand shop quickly, still fazed by the past vision the necklace had given him.  
  
Dumbledore guided then into the pet shop, thinking that if he wanted a broom, he could get one later in the year.  
  
Yugi brightened slightly as he looked at the several animals in the small shop. He had always had a soft spot for animals.   
  
A loud crash was heard from the back room as a large sphinx jumped over the counter and tried to run out of the door. Several wizards quickly followed it pointing their wands at the sphinx trying to stun it. Her large wings shone brightly in the shadows of the store. The female sphinx cursed at the wizards in Egyptian not noticing Yugi looking amused as the sphinx's 'colorful' language.  
  
My, my, Yugi said with a small laugh, catching everyone's attention. You really should watch your language. Especially when there are people who can understand you.  
  
The sphinx looked surprised at the teen before it spoke, How do you understand the language I speak. For only few humans can understand it, she said.  
  
Yugi laughed again. Well then, maybe I'm one of those few humans.  
  
The sphinx smiled at him. Ah, a smart one too. How about we play a little game? she said.  
  
Yugi smiled, A game? How fun. What will the prize me?  
  
You solve my riddle and I'll go with you. If you fail you must answer my question to how you know this ancient language.  
  
Yugi nodded at the sphinx with a smirk on his face, always having enjoyed games and riddles.  
  
The sphinx nodded again before saying the riddle in English:  
  
"With potent, flowery words speak I,  
  
Of something common, vulgar, dry;  
  
I weave webs of pedantic prose,  
  
In effort to befuddle those,  
  
Who think I wile time away,  
  
In lofty things, above all day  
  
The common kind that linger where  
  
Monadic beings live and fare;  
  
Practical I may not be,  
  
But life, it seems, is full of me!   
  
What am I?"  
  
Yugi took a moment to think about the riddle. Everyone in the shop crowded around the two, looking in curiosity. A few looked in deep thought, trying to solve the sphinx's riddle.  
  
After a moment of though, Yugi smiled at the sphinx, "The answer is a riddle."  
  
The sphinx smiled at the boy before it nodded and walked over to Yugi.   
  
Many of the wizards that followed her out of the back room made a move to stop her but was stopped by Yugi. "She will be going with me," he said as he turned to the shop owner. "How much would it be to buy her?"  
  
The owner looked in deep thought about this. He wasn't planning on selling the sphinx but by the look of it he really didn't have much of a choice. He named a price of 50 Galleons.  
  
Yugi laughed as the heard the sphinx say something along the lines of 'I'm worth more then that.' He nodded to the shop owner before pulling out the desired amount of money before leaving the store with his new pet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*- I don't know if there is something such as black gold. I just made that up.   
  
**- Yugi is still in love with Yami and always will be so he will be thinking about him a lot, okay?  
  
Cherry: Again so sorry it took me forever to update and the fact that this chapter stinks. I hope the length makes up for a bit of it. Again I will put that this story is not meant to be very long and in complete detail in the two years. This is only to give you a brief idea of what happens to Yugi after he leaves Domino.   
  
I will be trying to update Lover's Phoenix as soon as possible so lease don't think I've abandoned it.   
  
I really hope everyone liked this chapter. Please review!  
  
R&R 


	3. Of Memories and Jobs

Cherry: I actually updated. Yay! Sorry it took me so long. *dodges flying objects* This chapter is a bit on the short side but you people wanted an update so here it is! ^_^; Hope you all like!  
  
Review Thanks on FF.net: Autumn Ann, DarknesswithinonesHeart, Zeionia aka Disturbed, Yami Yami Yugi, Sarah, yesim@*@k@*m@liklover, shini, Yugi's Little Sister, Lonely Vigil, Molly-chan the Anime/Game fan, DJ Silence Yuy, Kori no Akuma, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, treekicker, hoshi-tachi, dark-dragon- princess, Sabby^_~, Amy14, Dragona 2007, SerafinaMoon, greeneyeswhitedragon, Aniyu, S.L3, hobbit13, and LilBlue-Hedggie  
  
hobbit13- Of course Yugi will see Yami again! Did you really think I would separate them forever? But that won't happen till the sequel.  
  
dark-dragon-princess- I found the riddle on a site while I was searching for a good riddle to put on here. I forgot the address but I know it was called The Sphinx's Lair.  
  
About Black Gold- I know several people did correct me about the black gold. I thought it was something like oil but wasn't sure. But this I mean is just golf but black. ^_^;  
  
Review Thanks on MM.org: Ayumi192, Lissa, David, and ExBobble06  
  
ExBobble06- I know how you feel. It gets really annoying huh?  
  
Lissa- *blush* I know it isn't that good. I'm glad you like it though. ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! or Harry Potter!  
  
Warning: May have future slash/yaoi! Mild language and slightly OOC Yugi. Don't like. Don't read.  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
: Ancient Egyptian :  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yugi sat quietly on his bed, the purple sheets glistened by the candlelight that lit the room. The Millennium Puzzle was in his hands the gold pieces sparkled.  
  
It had been 2 months since he had first some to the castle and term started in a week. He had easily caught up with the rest of the 5th years in all his subjects. He excelled greatly in the Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had mastered all 7 years of that subject and had done some extra research in that area. (Cherry: This is why I made him so smart in the first chapter but more on it later...) In his spare time you had done some research on the Dark Arts themselves.  
  
He was a perfect model student. All the teachers couldn't' help but smile in his presence, even Professor Snape couldn't help but crack a small smile from the innocent teen. He was Professor Trelawney's dream, even without the Millennium Necklace, he possessed a gift of a seer. Hagrid loved him, Yugi was an animal lover of all shapes and sizes and often understood his appreciation for more dangerous animals.  
  
: Master, what bothers you so? : a feminine voice said from behind, startling him.  
  
Yugi quickly slammed the drawer shut, hiding the puzzle. "Nefertiri, don't scare me like that!"  
  
: Sorry, Master. :  
  
: And you can cut out that master stuff okay? It is really beginning to bug me. :  
  
Nefertiri, the ancient sphinx, chuckled. : Very well, Master : she teased.  
  
Yugi pouted cutely before his expression turned serious. He turned back to his pet, "I never did tell you how I could understand you did I?"  
  
The sphinx shook her head as she made herself comfortable on the bed.  
  
Yugi winked at her, "Promise not to tell?"  
  
Nefertinri nodded, smiling at her master.  
  
"Ever heard of the Millennium Items?" Yugi asked her, opening the drawer once again.  
  
The sphinx nodded, not sure where this was going. She was sure he did not own a Millennium Item for they were currently residing in Japan. : I used to help protect them before the wizards caught me. I'm as old as the Items themselves, my birth was only a hundred years earlier then that of the Items. :  
  
Yugi smiled before he brought the Millennium Puzzle in to view.  
  
The sphinx gasped,: But how? The Items currently reside in Japan the last time I sensed them! :  
  
Yugi smiled, : Only some of the Items are in Japan. 5 ½ of them to be exact.:  
  
'1/2?'  
  
Yugi nodded at though he knew what she was thinking, : Yes, half an Item. I posses only have of the puzzle, the puzzle I solved a year ago that possessed the ancient spirit of the pharaoh, Panseru.  
  
I left Domino about almost 3 months ago at the end of school. I took my half of the puzzle along with the Millennium Necklace Isis gave Yami and me. :  
  
: Yami? :  
  
Yugi smiled sadly,: Yes, Yami. That was the name I gave him before he had gotten his memories back. :  
  
: Why did you leave? : Nefertiri asked curiously.  
  
A tear escaped one of Yugi's amethyst orbs before he was able to blink back tears. He quickly wiped it away before he answered,: My real name is Yugi Motou. After Battle City ended and Yami had gotten his memories back they just started ignoring me. Everyone did, even Yami. I guess I just got fed up with it and left. :  
  
More tears came form his eyes, this time he didn't bother to brush them away.  
  
Nefertiri came up and brushed them away with her golden wings. She looked into Yugi's eyes before she spoke again. "You love him don't you?" she said in English this time.  
  
Yugi nodded slowly, trying to keep more tears from coming. He loved Yami so much, it hurt to be away from him for so long. "It was probably to biggest mistake I've ever made. Falling for someone who didn't care for you back."  
  
The sphinx cuddles closer to Yugi, trying to comfort her young master. : Never think it is a mistake to fall in love. I remember Panseru form long ago. We were friends of a sort, each seeking the other to have a game of riddles. I'm sure he misses you as much as you do toward him. :  
  
Yugi hugged Nefertiri close to him as he drifted off to sleep, emotionally tired form the memories of his Yami and friends.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Professor McGonagall walked into Professor Dumbledore's office. A serious problem has occurred for the upcoming school year. Dumbledore looked up from his desk, the usual twinkle in his eye.  
  
"A problem, Minerva?" he said with his usual cheerfulness.  
  
Professor McGonagall nodded, "We have not yet found a Defense Against the Dark arts teacher, Albus. School starts in a week and you can't have no Defense Against the Dark arts teacher."  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "I know, I have been giving this much thought. I know out Potions master will very much like the job but I feel he is not as suited for the position as he is for potions.  
  
I was thinking about out young Mister Sef to take up the position."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Cherry: I'll think I'll end it here.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Cherry: Just joking. ^_^ Continue reading...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mr. Sef, Albus! Have you gone mad! He is only a student!" Professor McGonagall said surprised.  
  
"A very intelligent student might I add. And yes, maybe I am a little mad," Dumbledore said with a smile, "As for as I know, Mister Sef has already mastered all 7 years of Defense Against the dark Arts and has done extra study in his spare time. He knows more information then some of the Aurors. He has already caught up to match the other students in all of his current subjects. I was thinking we could alter the schedule a bit for him to teach."  
  
Professor McGonagall sighed, knowing she could not win on this. Mister Sef was indeed a very extraordinary student, but also a very mysterious one. Khelil Sef was very cheerful and innocent as they come but something... something just wasn't right. He acted so much more differently then he dressed and it always felt like he was hiding something. He rarely spoke of where he came from, why he lived alone, or how he was able to counter the Killing Curse. Questions like this always left a *very* small amount of distrust in her but the boy's cheerful demeanor usually pushed this into the back of her mind.  
  
"Very well, Albus. If this is what you want, I shall talk to the staff to change the schedule this year for Mr. Sef to teach classes later in the day, after his regular classes are finished. I'm just hoping this won't be to much for the dear boy."  
  
"I'm sure he will manage, he is a magnificent boy. One of great power and mystery. Sometimes that is the greatest yet most fearful combination," Professor Dumbledore said, the last part barely audible as he spoke them under his breathe.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cherry: Sorry it is a little short here. I'm sure everyone here is tired of waiting for me to get this chapter out so it had to be a bit short. The next chapter will be longer though. I'll try to update as soon as I can okay? My internet has been going on and off so I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter.  
  
Review please!  
  
Yami and Yugi: *Umm... once again off somewhere...*  
  
R&R 


	4. Of Sortings and Dragons

_((Edit: March 6, 2008. I finally changed the whole Latin/Frech issue that has been mentioend multiple times to me. I did some other miner editting on this chapter, most notably the removal of the Sorting Song that I deemed as pointless and filler. For those who are unsure which year this is taking place in without the song, that would be fourth year. -Cherry-san))_

I'm alive! Sorry for the long wait. (Is it just me or do I say that in every chapter?) Anywho, school has been hell itself. I've had several projects and test this last month or so and some more are coming up. I've been trying to update all my stories at least once a month but I don't know at this moment.

I took a lot of though into this chapter or what house Yugi would go into. I'm sorry if some people aren't happy with the decision but you will understand later on in the story. I know many people told me not to put him here but… you'll understand more later.

So many reviews! huggles reviewers 31 reviews in all for just one chapter!

Review Thanks on FF: Misseystar, Crimson89, Blood Aura, Midnight Star, LilBlue-Hedggie, darklight18b, DarknesswithinonesHeart, Autumn Ann, Aniyu, Nezumi Riddle, Shi-koi, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, kchan, magic-shield, Sharem, Zeionia aka Disturbed, jen, hobbit13, SerafinaMoon, Melissa, shadsowdemon18b, Shirley, hillary, and Skye-Chan1

Review Thanks on MediaMiner: (Please excuse if your review is not mentioned here. is not allowing me to view all of my reviews for some reason.) insanechildfanfic, Leila-14-Rose, petiteangel, RainOwl, shadowdemon18b, and yugiohgirl03

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh! and Harry Potter.

**__**

Warnings: Mild Language, OOC Yugi, and **_Future Yaoi/Slash. (Male/Male)_** Don't like then don't read.****

Pairings: Slight Yami/Yugi (Obviously) Draco/Harry (Eventually) Ron/Hermione****

Possible Pairings: Remus/Sirius Yugi/Harry or Draco (Haven't decided which one yet but will have a little of it) Seamus/Dean 

This is what happens when you read too many Harry Potter Slash stories, okay? Slashy goodness!

"speaking"

'thoughts'

: Ancient Egyptian :

Sorting Hat

(Annoying little Cherry interrupting)

****

September 1

Yugi stood silently in his rooms adjusting his soft robes in front of a long mirror that reached from the floor to the ceiling. The room was dimly lit with candles giving it a soft mysterious feel. Violet sheets covered the large bed. A thin silk sheet acted as a canopy over the bed. A sphinx watched the teen from the bed. The sheet was pushed aside for Nefertiri to watch the boy protectively with her head laid on her front legs. Her wings were folded back; her golden fur sparkled in the soft candlelight.

The Hogwarts Express was gong to arrive in an hour Dumbledore had informed him earlier that day. Yugi was to be sorted at the feast after the first years and right before he was to be introduced as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Yugi pushed away one of his blond bangs from one of his soft violet eyes. He had been considering cutting it a bit but decided against it. The new professor walked over to one of the drawers by his bed and removed his silver/black wand from his pocket. He gently tapped the top of the nightstand with the wand while he whispered an incantation. A small silver key appeared where the wand has touched the wooden surface. Yugi placed the key into the lock near the top edge of the bottom drawer.

The two Items had been carefully placed within; their gold surfaces were polished with great care. Yugi touched the eye of the Millennium Puzzle before grabbing the Necklace and tied it around his pale neck.

Yugi checked himself in the mirror one more time. His amethyst robe clung to his petite body. The Necklace took the place of his usual neck collar, blending with the silk robe he wore. His eyes were sharper then before, still carrying his innocent but now it wasn't so obvious. His eyes were lined with black eyeliner, sharpening them to closely match his darkness's. His hair was a bit wilder now but otherwise has remained the same during the summer.

His eyes darted to the grandfather clock. He had half an hour left now. Deciding to spend some time with his friend and pet he walked over to the bed and gently began to stroke the feathers on her wings.

Nefertiri scooted closer to her young master. : What troubles you, young master:

Yugi smiled softly. : Nothing important, just nervous about the Sorting. :

: Don't be nervous, young master. Just let your destiny come to you. Fate will take you where you belong. :

: You're beginning to sound like Isis you know that: Yugi said with slight humor in his voice.

: Would that be a good or bad thing:

: Depends. :

: Depends on what:

: Whether you want me to answer truthfully or not. : Yugi answered with a cute little smile. His lips just barely turned upwards, and his eyes glistened in presumed innocence.

Nefertiri continued to smile. : You had better get going. The Sorting starts in a few minutes, and you don't want to be late. :

: Let's just hope I don't get lost again. I swear these castle walls have been moving on their own or something. Are you sure you don't want to come down with me:

The sphinx shook her head in an answer. : I'm sure you won't make a good impression if I come down and scare the living daylights out of some of the students. It is not every day they see a couple thousand years old sphinx, now it:

Yugi replied in English, "Who ever said I wanted to make a good impression. I was hoping for some entertainment tonight, if you know what I mean."

Nefertiri laughed, the sweet sound filled her master's ears. : Maybe some other time, young master. :

"Fine, fine, I'll have my fun later." Yugi said with a laugh and a shrug. The small professor grabbed his black cloak before he headed out of the entrance. "I'll be back in a hour or so. Ja ne!"

Yugi pushed open the portrait door before he disappeared into the hallway, leaving his friend to some peace and quiet.

----------------------------------

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shuffled out of the compartment in a hurry, meeting the chilly night air. They had spent most of the time in the compartment talking about what had happened over the summer. Lupin, Sirius, and Moody had led Harry to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters after they left Dumbledore's office and he quickly got an explanation of why Ron and Hermione hadn't answered his letters. Harry forgot to mention about his new friend though, Khelil Sef, and vaguely wondered if he would see Khel at the Sorting.

Hagrid's usual shout of, "Firs' years over here! Firs' years over here!" met their ears. Harry sent a smile over to his friend before hurrying into one of the usual horseless carriages.

Usually horseless carriages anyway. For the first time Harry saw something different. Several large black horses were hooked onto the stagecoaches. Well, he would have guessed they were horses. The black coats covered their skeleton, allowing every bone to be visible. Their heads were dragon like; their pupil less white eyes staring only ahead. Large leathery wings sprouted from their backs, adding to their menacing look. 

Harry looked oddly at them before he poke Ron gently in the back to catch his attention. "What you think those things are?" he said as he pointed to the odd horses.

Ron gave his friend an odd look, "You okay, mate? There isn't anything there?"

Harry looked confused but decided to drop it. He must be imaging things and after what happened last June he wouldn't put it past him to do so. He climbed into the stagecoach without another word.

----------------------------------

Yugi sat silently in the corner as students began to file in the Great Hall. The usual amount of floating candles lit the room as well as the enchanted ceiling. A green-eyed boy caught Yugi eye. 'Guess Harry's here. I'll say 'Hi' to him later. Wouldn't want to draw too much attention to me now, would I?'

Yugi fingered the Millennium Necklace absently as the Headmaster stood up to welcome all the students back to Hogwarts and say a greeting to the first years. Yugi paid little attention to what the headmaster said. It was only when Professor McGonagall set the sorting hat on the stool, did he bring his attention to the head of the room.

He giggled in ill-conceived amusement as the first-years' jumps at the singing hat. It really was a marvelous creation, he thought, fiddling with one of his sleeves as he carefully listened.

Yugi raised an eyebrow as the Great Hall was filled with silence. Yugi pondered the meaning of the song as the sorting continued. Yugi paid no attention as child after child was called up to be sorted. 'That hat is smart, much smarter then most of the school gives it credit for I'll say. This will be interesting.'

The end of the Sorting brought Yugi out of his thoughts. Dumbledore stood up as usual to give his usual speech for the beginning of the term.

"To all of our newcomers- welcome to Hogwarts! And to everyone else- welcome back! As many of you have seem to notice, we are indeed missing out Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who shall be introduced after a final Sorting! Please welcome our new student, Khelil Sef!"

Yugi took his cue to step out of the shadows at the moment, startling many of the students close to him. Yugi walked silently up to the Sorting Hat and sat on the stool, never letting the smirk fall from his face. Dumbledore continued to explain that he would be in the 5th year as the new student sat quietly upon the stool. After a small struggle with the hat a small voice made its presence known in his head.

A mysterious one here, aren't we? I can tell you are hiding many things from me and those around you are you not

'I think that is for me to know alone. At least until I am certain I can trust those you speak of.'

Smart I see. Many house qualities I can see right away. Brave and at times foolish like a Gryffindor. Smart and clever as a Ravenclaw, loyal and hardworking as a Hufflepuff. Despite the mask I see within you, you have qualities of a Slytherin, even if you choose not to show them all. Cunning and resourceful, along with the slight disregard for rules add to the list of Slytherin traits. And like many Slytherins you have experienced great pain, but choose to hide it from the world outside. Staying behind the icy mask you have formed through the years.

'My business is my business. I do not like people to pry for it has only left me in pain to let those into my heart. Place me wherever you wish, for it makes no difference to me. Where am I placed is where fate has decided to have me and where my destiny awaits. … … Damn, now I'm sounding like Isis…'

You're an odd one indeed, Mr. Sef. Or is it really Mr. Sef? I feel that is not your true name. It feels like you are not completely here.

Yugi smirked inwardly, 'Believe what you wish for I can not change your own thoughts. One's thoughts are theirs alone and only oneself can truly change them. I am who I am; yet I am not what I am. I am here yet I am not. Yet one can not be in two places at once. Yet I am here and I am not. For maybe I was never here therefor I can't be there. But take a clue I shall leave with you. Look at tortoise, how it hides within its own shell, away from the outer world, until it is sure it is safe outside.'

You speak in riddles, dear boy. Your mind games amuse me and have led me to my final decision. You belong in _SLYTHERIN_

Yugi held back a widening smirk that adorned his soft lips as he lifted the Sorting Hat off of his unique colored hair. His placed it back down on the stool and instead of heading over to the Slytherin table, walked over to the edge of the teachers high table and leaned casually against the table. The smirk was still there as he put more of his wait on the table and crossed his arm, scanning the several rows of students. Meeting a pair of familiar emerald eyes, Yugi sent Harry a small wink.

Several teachers looked surprised at the Sorting Hat's choice. They all new Khelil Sef to be a cheerful young boy, Smart as ever with a heart of gold. Many though him to be placed in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. But none had though he had traits to be a cunning Slytherin. For many reasons but the main to be he was a muggle-born and Slytherin was known only to take those of pure wizarding families. Albus Dumbledore silently thought about their new student, with his usual twinkle in his eyes, as he stood up to announce the complete end of the Sorting.

"Well, now that that has been taken care of let's move on. First years should be notified that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students! Also, for those who wish to check, Filch has added several more items to the list of things that are banned form Hogwarts." (It was at this point where the Weasley twins stood up and bowed to the rest of the student body.)

"May all students refrain from midnight wanderings (Now Dumbledore seemed to be looking at Harry a bit more then others) now that Lord Voldemort has once again regained power," Dumbledore continued, seemingly unnoticing the several amounts of shivers and gasps he gained by saying the Dark Lord's name.

"Also, please note schedules have been altered his year due to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. This is due to the schedule of our new professor, Mr. Khelil Sef." Dumbledore said, still smiling.

Severas Snape leaned back, crossing his arms also in amusement from the several shocked faces and whispers coming form the students, not to mention several of the members of the staff. Dumbledore had only informed the head of the houses about the new professor due to the suggestion of Snape and Yugi. Why Dumbledore agreed was unknown but maybe it was because he got a small amount of sadistic pleasure from seeing the shocked looks on peoples faces like Severas and Yugi. Or maybe it was just because he had nothing better to do. Who knows.

"With all that said, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said happily and with a wave of his wand, the plates and goblets were instantly filled with the usual start of term feast.

Yugi watched silently during Dumbledore's announcement, only showing amusement near the end part. Yugi strode over to where the headmaster was and said something the other teachers couldn't' here. After a nod from Dumbledore, headed over to the Gryffindor table, not the Slytherin table like many though, and took a seat next to none other then The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Yugi smiled sweetly at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Hey Harry. How was your summer?"

"Pretty good I guess. Oh yeah, Khel, these are my friends, Ron and Hermione," Harry said, pointing to each one as he spoke their name.

"Ron, Hermione, this is Khel. He moved next door to the Dursley's over the summer."

Hermione smiled back at Yugi and then blushed as she saw his eyes on her. She couldn't ignore the fact the Khelil was an extremely attractive young man. And the fact that he was smart enough to be a professor didn't help the subject too much. "Nice to meet you, Professor Sef, " she said politely.

Yugi laughed at the formal title, "No need for formalities. I'm the same age as you lot so just call me Y-Khelil." Yugi mentally scolded himself for almost forgetting. Then again trying to remember yourself as someone else isn't really the easiest thing in the world.

Ron gave a similar greeting before he turned to Harry, "You didn't mention Khelil over the summer at the Or-" Ron managed to stop himself before he said anymore. Yugi was curious but didn't wish to pry.

Harry shrugged, "Must have slipped my mind. Anyway, Khel, shouldn't you have gone over to the Slytherin table? I'm sure you know that Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along to well."

It was Yugi's turn to shrug, "Makes really no difference to me what house I was put in. Either way you do the same thing and didn't you here what the sorting hat was saying. In times like these it is best for people to be closer not further apart. The segregation this school has makes it so much harder to be seen as one school instead of four houses. Anyway, I'd better go meet my housemates now. Got to get to know who I'm going to be in class with huh?" Yugi said no more as he got up, sent a small goodbye to the trio, and headed over to the other side of the Great Hall.

The Slytherin tables quieted down as they noticed their new housemate walk over to the table. Draco Malfoy's eyes wandered over to the petite teen before he stood up just as Yugi reached the table.

The usual sneer was placed open Draco's lips as you spoke, "What do you want Mudblood. Go back over to Potter and his Mudblood loving friends. I don't know what the Sorting Hat was thinking when you put you in here for you aren't worthy to be in the Slytherin house."

Draco's eyes looked over the figure before him. The amethyst robe clung to him tightly, showing off the slightly feminine figure beneath it. The sharp violet eyes that were lined with kohl gave him an exotic appearance. The tri-colored hair swayed gently at every moved the other made. Draco's eyes wandered thin body, unconsciously licking his lips while doing so.

Yugi smirked again as he saw where Draco's gaze was. He took a step forward to be standing right in front of Draco, catching his attention. He leaned forward and slightly stood on his toes so that he was almost eye level with the other boy. He moved his lips closely to Draco's ear, whispering words softly so only Draco could here them. Yugi's hot breath ran down Draco's neck, causing him to shiver unconsciously.

"It is best you put those kinds of thoughts aside, Mr. Malfoy, for if you don't I shall. Do not forget I am also your professor as well as housemate. Such childish rivalries shall lead to your downfall. It is not the time to hold such a grudge. I was put in Slytherin for a reason and I'm sure we have more in common then you believe. Maybe it is time for you to let down your mask and, Ra forbid, show some of the emotions that we all know you have. Not all dragons have to be so cold, Mr. Malfoy." Yugi pulled away from Draco, relishing the pleasure he got from the Slytherin's shocked face.

"See you in class tomorrow, _Draco_," Yugi said, practically purring the last word out. The smirk adorned Yugi's soft pink lips once again as he started to leave the Great Hall, leaving behind a group of confused Slytherins and a very shocked little dragon.

----------------------------------

I know some of you didn't want Yugi to be in Slytherin but as I said before, you shall understand later. This story shall show a different point of view for Slytherins not unlike what _AlantisB_ has done in their story _Egyptian Sorcery.___

Note to all Lover's Phoenix readers

Sorry to keep you all waiting for the next chapter of LP and I am hoping that I shall be able to finish the next chapter by Saturday.

__

Note to all Dreams Come True readers

I know at the end of the last chapter I gave everyone a chance to vote what story I shall write next but for those who chose New Pain, New Happiness, I'm sorry to say that I shall not be writing that story anytime soon regardless of votes. I currently have thought of no plot at all for that story except what the summary has said. So sorry to all those who had wished for that choice. This does leave the plot completely open for Shadow-Specter to write though…

Now that that is taken care of let me add in the notes for this story. Hope you all liked the little Yugi/Draco stuff in their. There won't be a lot of it but just a bit here and there. I finally figured out how to bold and _italic. _I'm still trying to figure out how to center my paragraphs so if anyone knows please feel free to tell me through a review or email!

Please excuse some of the spelling or grammar errors in here. I don't have a beta reader yet so I try to correct as many as I find. This brings me to my next note. If anyone here is willing to be my beta readers please review to volunteer. You must have a signed review and on at least every other day. Having some writing experience is also a good factor. If more then one person volunteers then I shall email the person I choose. (This is assuming that someone even wants to be a beta for me. )

Anywho, the purple button calls! Review!

l

V


	5. Of Dreams and Books

I'm updating within a month finally! (At least I'm hoping to finish this chapter within a few days at least. )

squeals I have so many reviews after only 4 chapter! When I first started writing here I was happy to get 2 reviews and now I have an average of 20 reviews per chapter! huggles reviewers

Review Thankies on FF.net: Blood aura, magicshield, Crimson89, DarknesswithinonesHeart, LadyDeathStrike1, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Strega, shadowdemon18b, Melissa, ExBobble06, LilBlue-Hedggie, hobbit13, Autumn Ann Star, DJ Silence Yuy, fluffy-kins, SerafinaMoon, adashigokoro, Yaoi-Rules, greer, Towairaito Zoon, RainOwl, Seriya Karize, chrispy, and Conton no Lucifer

Adashigokoro- Ohh! Thankies! Someone's fond of my writing? squeal Don't you just love Slyth!Yugi? I like never see it and come one, Yugi can't be **that** innocent.

Chrispy- Thankies for telling me. I knew Draco meant dragon in some language just couldn't remember which.

DJ Silence Yuy- It took me _forever_ to figure out how to **bolds** and _italics_ I tell ya. I'll be a good little girl though and tell you to save you some. First of all, you don't even need to move it to Notepad. Just type the chapter with all bolds and italics on Microsoft Word save it like usual. Once it is saved normally, go up to File and then down to where it says Save as HTML. Click on it then Ta Duh! Just upload the chapter up with the HTML file and everything should be in place. I'm trying to figure out how to center at the moment…

hobbit130 gasps You don't like Draco/Harry? O.o Anywho, glad you'd still like me story even thought you don't' like that pairing. There won't be too much off it really just maybe some fluff here and there. I'll try to limit it a bit for you. My main focus is Yami and Yugi anyway.

ExBobble06- I was hoping to get to Yugi's classes in this chapter so let's pray that I actually do. Time for some fun… Yugi will be sleeping in his own room since he is a teacher also and does need his own space but he will spend time with his housemates in the Slytherin common room.

Crimson89- Well… I was going to bring Nefertiri to the Sorting but decided I'll save the fun for later on… And _some_ of Yugi's cards will be shown in this story and more will appear in the sequel. And let's just say Yugi will have some fun with those two. Won't say anymore…

Blood Aura- Greek? scratches head Umm… well to tell the truth I really didn't' think of that. ; I was just looking at some sphinx stuff on the Internet and I saw a picture with a winged sphinx on it. Never thought much about the rest just thought having her have wings would be really cool. ;;

****

Review Thankies on MM.org: Toki Mirage, yugiohgirl03, pharaohsQUEEN, and lunarian apocolipse

Toki Mirage- You don't know how long I worked on the spelling of the word _'phoenix_' I tell you. I thought it was spelled the other way around but my spell check said to make it '_oe'_ instead of '_eo.' _Then I checked it on the dictionary and it is spelled the way I do it. Doesn't make sense to me though…

PharaohsQUEEN- I **completely** forgot about the book! Eep! Thank you for reminding me. There is a bit more about it in this chapter…

Disclaimer: If you don't know the answer by now you really are an idiot. I mean seriously _Fan_Fiction.net. Hello?!

Seems like a lot of you liked my little Yugi/Draco in there huh? More to come peeps!

****

Warnings: Let's see now… We got some mild language, slight OOC, and oh yeah… **_Slash/Yaoi!! _**Don't like then _don't read!_ Seriously, I've had to like put this warning down 4 times already. If you haven't seen it before then again you're an**_ idiot!_** Jesus… **_Extra warning this time, LIME-Y Godness!!! You hear me? Major Lime in this chapter!!_**

**__**

Pairings: Yami/Yugi (Well **duh!**) Draco/Harry (Eventually…) Ron/Hermione (Only a little…) Yugi/Draco or Harry (Not sure which one yet but will have tidbits of it.)

**__**

Possible Pairings: Sirius/Remus Seamus/Dean

**__**

Key

Do you really need this here? I mean, I have this like in _every_ story I write and if you don't know all this by now then are you sure you can even read? I'll put it here anyway but only parts I think you _might_ not know…

: Ancient Egyptian :

(Annoying little Cherry interrupting)

Dreams or Writing from a Book

Anywho, now that that is over moving on… (Sorry if I will be sounding a bit sarcastic or rude at some points in this chapter. I have recently gotten back from Drama at school and all and behold; we were practicing conflicts today… So little Bitchy Cherry got let loose for awhile! Just ignore any comments that might offend you… ;)

* * *

**__**

_A pair of tan hands wandered over the pale skin in the candlelight. Only soft pants were heard as they wandered lower of the bare chest._

A pair of hot lips were pressed up against his own as the hands moved even lower. Crimson gazes lovingly at the other their sweating skins rubbed against each other. Hot kisses were place against the bare skin, moving lower each time.

A soft moan escaped the other mouth, arching up as a tongue moved up to nip at his neck. Amethyst and crimson were both glazed over with love and lust, not caring for anything but the other.

The hand moved lower, almost dangerously so, as hot words of passion and lust were whispered into the smaller's ear. The soft candlelight reflected off the satin sheets as two figures moved against each other.

The hand moved lower before a pair of searing hot lips soon replaced it, placing a soft kiss on the smaller's lower abdomen. It moved even lower then before…

Lower…

Lower…

Lower…

Yugi shot up in his bed, sweat over his body. He closed his eyes slowly, trying to banish away all the… _dirty_… thoughts that came in his mind with the dream. 'God, why can't I just get over him! It's over and in the past. There is no point of still wishing to be with him. It's gone and it's over. There is no point in looking back in the past.'

Yugi shook his head again. 'Who am I kidding. I'll never forget about Yami, no matter how hard I try.'

It was at this point that he noticed the um… _state_… he was in. cough Yugi blushed to himself, for once glad that Nefertiri spent most of her time wandering the castle at night. 'Better take a shower… a cold one at that…'

* * *

Yugi pulled the bath robe closer around him as he searched idly for his wand. After a few moments a small flick of the wand and the room was lit, candles floating around in midair, similar to those in the great hall. Yugi took a glance at the clock that stood against one of the walls. 'Three Thirty. Damn, I really need some sleep. I have classes tomorrow. Oh well, apparently I'm not getting any sleep any time soon.'

Yugi walked over to where a bookshelf was placed and began search for a good book to read. His eyes stopped as he saw the book that we had bought at Diagon Alley. The golden cover sparkled as he pulled it out. The hieroglyphs were carved into the cover; small rubies were incrusted in the middle of the Eye of Ra that decorated the cover.

'Forgot I had this.' Yugi bit his lip. 'Couldn't do any harm to read it I guess. I just don't know if I can stand being so close to Yami yet being so far away.'

The small teen sat back in an armchair that was set in front of a warm fire. He pulled the book into his lap before he turned to the first page. The thick papyrus was worn, looking old and dusty with age. The first page was covered with Egyptian writing, writing that he instantly recognized as Yami's. Yugi's eyes started at the top, reading the entries that were written thousands of years before…

I found upon this small book while taking my usual walk into the garden. It seems as though Fate has brought this upon me. Shall I introduce myself to you? I know it sounds silly but I feel as though I can pour my soul to you though you are only a small book.

My name is Pra-aA Atemu, ruler of Khemet and the keeper of the Shadows. I have lived only 16 summers yet I bear so much. My mother died at my birth, leaving me as an only child and the sole heir to the throne. Father didn't remarry afterwards, he said it was because he loved me mother too much to try and love another. My own father cared for me as well as he could while ruling our country but was assassinated three summers ago, leaving me to the throne.

Not like it makes much difference for I have very little say in what happen in my own life. My destiny was planned at my birth and I can't change what Fate has decided. Most of my high council spends little time to consider me, thinking I have no experience at my age.

What fools! Don't have a clue do I? I would have gladly gotten rid of most of them if I was given a choice but I am not.

I am seldom let out of the palace walls there for have few friends. Those only include my one most faithful council member, Mahaado. He raised me after my father died and in return I gave him the highest position in my council. My only other friend is the current high priest, Set. We were friends since birth though it may not be seen. You are rivals at almost everything but it is only part of the game we play against the other.

Ra is leaving us for the day, leaving my light to write by little. I shall add more in the morning.

Yugi eyes skimmed through a few more pages, nothing interesting catching his eye. His eyes stopped at a certain page where a small picture of drawn.

The drawing was clearly Egyptian; the edges were sharp and sketching as most hieroglyphs were. A small slave was the main focus of the artwork, tri-colored hair that was so similar to his own. The slave in the picture had an obvious lack of clothing; a thin sheet was drawn to cover the slave's lower half. Yugi shook his head trying to clear his thoughts before turning his eyes back to the book.

_Today was an odd day being the day that neighboring countries come to present us all with gifts to keep trade with Egypt for another year. The palace scribes were busy writing down each little detailer of what was given. Exotic animal, spices, and women crowded the room._

So many countries had provided me with concubines this year as for my age. They assume I wish to have to many so they present me with their 'beautiful' women to dance for me. But they are of really no interest at all. Yes, I do indeed take an occasional concubine to my bed but never those unwilling nor those which are female.

It is rare I find one that suits me taste as a partner for I prefer males much to females. I know my council has tried to persuade me otherwise but I really couldn't care less of hat they think. Where was I anyway?

Well anyway, they announced some country that was a large distance away that provided Egypt with few trades each year. Rare gems and silks were the main trade for them, a small country that needed our trades more then we needed theirs.

It surprised me when they came in with something odd this year that I've never received before. Four women walked in carrying a wooden liter with another young girl leading them in. Each was dressed in thin linen, barely enough to cover their forms.

The liter was fairly large, enough room for two people or so to be over it but I wouldn't know really. A canopy was over the liter, blocking whatever was on it from view.

The girl that had led them all in stopped in a few meters in front of the throne and bowed respectfully.

"Oh mighty pharaoh, we give this gift from your country to the west, a young boy of great beauty and purity. Raised and brought up to please his master…." she said softly, trailing off at the end.

I raised an eyebrow and though, 'To please me? And did she say boy?'

The girl blushed as though knowing my thoughts and spoke again, barely above a whisper, "In bed."

I nodded at her and continued to watch the long boring presentations. My mind lingered at what was under the canopy. Ra was leaving the sky by the time it was all over, leaving me to retire to my bedchambers before I remembered about the gift. I instructed one of the servants to send it up to my chambers as I bathed.

When I walked out of the bath I was met with a surprising, yet extremely arousing sight.

The wooden liter was left on the ground, the canopy drawn aside to reveal nothing underneath. But that wasn't what shocked me so.

The creature that had been underneath there was then sitting in my bed. The soft candlelight reflected off his moon-kissed skin. The small boy was sitting shyly under the covers, obviously lacking clothing. The boy had pulled a but of the sheet up in an attempt to cover him more but failing.

He smiled shyly at me as a stared at him, wondering how he could look so alluring yet looking so similar like me.

Something I forgot to mention about his boy, we looked exactly alike except for a few things. Like his eyes, they were soft amethyst, so innocent and poor while mine were hard blood crimson. His skin was pale, looking as though he had never been touched by Ra's light.

His voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Are you going to come and join me or am I going to have to sit here all alone tonight, my pharaoh?" I practically melted at his voice, which is something I didn't do often. His voice was soft and shy yet so seductive.

He giggled, as I gave no response to his words. He finally stood up, allowing the sheet to fall away, completely revealing his soft body.

I couldn't keep me eyes from wandering as he walked over to me and I'll tell you this I really liked what I saw.

Oh Ra, his body is so perfect and soft, just waiting for someone to take it. He licked his lips as he walked toward me. He stopped right in front of me, it was then I realized how short he was. I myself wasn't tall but he just came up to my shoulder. I made my wonder if he was even old enough to be doing such things as we were.

I can't tell you how much I was shocked when he just grabbed me and started to kiss the life out of me. And let me just say that he is one hell of a kisser…

Anyway, back to what was happening. Well, let's just say things were getting really heated. Somehow we ended up on the bed with him pressed under me. Ra, I never knew anyone could look so beautiful as I-

Yugi was flushed as he read the last bits. 'Never knew Yami was such a little pervert. Shit. I think I might need to take another shower now. Ah screw it!'

Yugi sighed to himself as he directed his attention once again to the heavy book in his lap.

Ra, I never knew anyone could look so beautiful as I touched him. I allowed me lips to move lower on his pale body. He squirmed in pleasure as I took one of his nipples in me mouth, lightly sucking on it before biting on it harshly and repeating it to the other.

He caught me quite off guard when he flipped the two of us over, making me on the bottom. A spark of fear ran through my mind then, wondering if I had trusted him too easily. Assassins take all forms and ages and I was taught to look out for them all.

Again he shocked me by kissing me again, pushing his tongue into my mouth, coaxing me to play with him. I felt his mouth trail lower to my body before he settled himself between my legs…

****

Lemon Cut Out -pouts-

Both of us barely had enough energy to remove me from him before the little one fell asleep. Damn, I don't even know his name.

So here I am now, writing in this little book as my little one cuddles next to me, sleeping soundly. As I watch him I feel my heart stir. I've never felt like this toward anyone before. His touch is like fire to me as are his kisses. Have I really fallen for this slave already?

Yugi placed a bookmark on the page before closing it. With a flick of his wand the book was placed once again on the shelf. Yugi sighed as he got off the bed again. 'Damn it, now I need another shower.'

* * *

****

Read Full Chapter Here (No Spaces): mediaminer. org /fanfic/viewch.php?cid= 110291&submit=ViewChapter &id=39791

* * *

****

Pra-aA Atemu- Pharaoh Atemu

Mahaado- Dark Magician

****

Anywho, yes for those first time readers, there was a lemon here originally but I don't want to risk this story. The link above gives to full chapter with the lemon.But, gack! Now this chapter is so short! ;;

This was going to contain a day of classes and such and I was hoping only to have a little on the book and dream but I guess I got a little carried away. blush Classes will be in the next chapter.

****

POLL A poll for all readers, I was wondering if anyone was interested in my doing a side story to this in awhile that is the diary. It would tell of Yami and Yugi's past together. Anyone here interested?

For those who haven't noticed I did raise the rating to R. Lemon was just too tempting…

For those who volunteered to be my beta: Thank you for being willing to. I do have my choice in mind, but I'll let everyone know in my next chapter. If anyone else wants to still volunteer feel free to leave your email in a review and I'll get back to you.

That was also a lot longer then I had planned. Hoped you all liked it. Leave me a review and I'm happy I tell ya! 'Till next time, later!

l

l

l

V


	6. Of Students and Teachers

Eep! Don't kill me! *dodges several sharp projectiles* Sorry it took me so long to update but I have good reasons… kind of.

1) Winter Vacation. Parties, dinners, and trips, I've seemed to have gained a few extra pounds… -_- (I started this chapter then, that tells you how long I've been working on this thing. ^_^;)

2) Zoo-chan's FanFiction Contest. I've been working on my entry for awhile and after 3 tries I finally got on. It is called Innocence of a Demon and is up already. It does contain some very… twisted pairings though. *smirks*

3) Rewriting. I've been trying to rewrite a few of my earlier chapter like the first few on LP chapters 1, 3, and 2 on TTY, all of Gone, and chapter 5 on DCT. So far I've got about 2 chapters done. ^_^;

4) Lots of extra tests now, math, Spanish, English, and Science.

5) I have 2 major projects due so it leads to even smaller time to write. I really need to finish them up along with taking a major Spanish test in between the two days they are due.

6) I was banned from the computer for awhile because something was wrong with my eyes.

7) Actually, I had finals when I started this chapter but they are over with and other tests came along…

8) Well, I think that is it… for now. ^_^;

Anywho, moving on to the story… 

**__**

Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! and Harry Potter.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

… 

__

Idiot. Enough said.

**__**

Warnings: OOC Yugi, Language, oh and **_SLASH/YAOI!_** Don't like, then _get out! _Jesus… Also slight Harry Potter AU 'cause of OotP.

**__**

Pairings: Yami/Yugi (Well duh!) Draco/Harry (Eventually…) Yugi/Draco or Harry (Not sure which one yet but will have tidbits of it, maybe both actaully...)

**__**

Side Pairings: Ron/Hermione (Only a little…) 

**__**

Possible Pairings: Sirius/Remus or Sirius/Severus (It's cute! *huggles her Sevvie-chan*) Blaise/Collin Seamus/Dean

For some odd reason I had a large urge to write a Severus/Harry ficcy but I shall refrain myself… for now. ^_^;

**__**

~*~

Yugi sighed as Professor McGonagall dismissed the class after she had assigned them all homework. He hadn't gotten much sleep afterwards last night and had to wake up extra early today to prepare for his own classes to teach.

Transfiguration was boring today since it was simply review. But who needed review for something they did just a week ago. His transfiguration was with the other Slytherins and the Ravenclaws this year, which wasn't a bad thing but he could just feel Draco's eyes staring at him. Also the fact that the Ravenclaw girls would occasionally look at him before turning back to their friends blushing and in a fit of giggles. Yugi was very close to telling them all that he was very much gay just for the hell of it.

Yugi stood up before he gathered up all his books, ready to head toward his next class, Potions.

"Mr. Sef?" Professor McGonagall's said.

"Yes Professor?" Yugi answered as he turned to look at his Professor.

"I wish to talk to you for a few minutes, about your schedule and classes. Professor Dumbledore had just managed to discover a solution."

"Solution?" Yugi said confused because of course to have a solution you must first have a problem and he really didn't know what the problem was at the moment.

"Yes, with your extra teaching classes all the schedules have been slightly changed. We figured that you would have very little time to do homework along with manage teaching a full class. The Headmaster has talked to all your teachers and have excused you from all homework as long as you can keep your grades up."

"Thank you Professor," Yugi said as he turned to leave.

"One more thing, Mr. Sef."

Yugi sighed as he turned around again, Yes?"

Professor McGonagall pulled something out from under her desk and handed it to Yugi. It was a small hourglass that was made from silver, small pearls were embedded in the carefully crafted work. A fine gold chain was attached to the work of art. Yugi raised an eyebrow as he identified the object. "A Time-Turner?"

The female professor nodded, "The Headmaster figured that you could use it to help with your classes and gain some sleep. You have barely an hour and a half between dinner and your last class so Professor Dumbledore figured you might find some use for one. We would have not been able to find you one in time through the Ministry to he has given you one of his own that he keeps." Minerva smiled at the young boy, deciding she could skip the part about changing the time line for she was sure that the boy already knew the consequences of doing so.

Yugi smiled as he pulled it over his neck and slipped it under his robes, "Thank you, Professor." Actually he wasn't sure if he would need it but hey, it was the thought that counts, right? 

Professor McGonagall gave Yugi a rare smile, like those Hermione often received before she spoke, "Your welcome Mr. Sef. Now best be going, I'm sure Professor Snape will not wish for you to be late on your first day."

Yugi smirked, a sadistic glint in his amethyst eyes, "Oh yes, we wouldn't want to keep dear _Sevvie _waiting now would we?" Yugi giggled before heading off.

The Animgus tried to scold the young student as they ran off but could help a small humorous smile to grace her lips. 'Sevvie? Dear lord, I would love to see Severus's face when Khelil calls him that.' 

**__**

~*~ I was originally going to include the Potions Class but I can't seem to think of anything so we'll skip to Care of Magical Creatures.^^;~*~

Yugi smiled peacefully as he walked ahead to care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had refused to tell him what they were doing today so his was a bit excited and Potions Class was… interesting. (I have no idea what to say so if anyone has an idea leave it in a review and I'll add it in. ^_^)

Yugi smiled as he saw that most of the class was already there; Harry was talking to Hagrid just as he arrived.

Hagrid looked around and smiled noticing 'Khelil' there. (A/N: I can't do the way Hagrid talks so I'll leave that out until later, 'kay?) "Okay, now that everyone is here I think it best to start the lesson today. I'd thought we'd skip the review and just head on to comparing different creatures. Everyone ready?"

Several nods from the Gryffindors were enough for Hagrid and started to led them into the Forbidden Forests.

Yugi glared at a small group of Slytherins that included Draco Malfoy as he walked by. The group was obviously make fun of Hagrid. Half of his mind was in rage at them while the other half was squealing in an odd form of sadistic pleasure at the thought of a small punishment. _'Shan't this be fun?'_

Yugi smirked as he walked by purposely brushing against Draco as he past. There eyes met for a second, giving him time to shoot Draco a saucy wink before walking on. Draco bit his lip as he watched the other walk away, swaying their hips slowly in a seductive beat, the black school uniform clinging to his small frame.

Draco couldn't help but stare after the teen professor as they slowly disappeared into the Forbidden Forest along with the rest of the class.

**__**

~*~

Hagrid led them through the forest, turning every few minutes before he stopped and turned to the class. "Well, as I said before we will be comparing different creatures for the next few weeks. I figured we could start with something easy as most people think these as the most different Magical Creatures. Now be quite, we don't wish to startle them.

Hagrid whistle softly, calling upon the young unicorn that soon appeared into view. His coat was shimmering in the small amount of sunlight, a slight golden shade was barely noticeable making him look the usual brilliant white. A beautiful horn shown just above the unicorn's eyes, glinting a rainbow of colors.

The young male unicorn stepped forward walking up to Hagrid's outstretched hand, allowing the half-giant to pet him softly. "This here is simply named Angel. He's almost a year old, as his coat hasn't turn completely white yet. I figured he would be the best of the herd to show since he likes people quite a bit and is pretty gentle. I won't go over too much about unicorn since we studied them last year. Any questions though?"

One of female Slytherin raised her hand, ignoring the glare Ron, Hermione, and Harry shot at them warningly.

Hagrid nodded for them to speak.

Pansy Parkinson smirked, "If it is a male unicorn why was it given a female name?"

"Well, actually cause when the little guy was first born, it was difficult for anyone to tell its gender 'cause it was smaller than the average male unicorn, about the size of the female is when its born. I just figured it would be a female due to its size but guess I was wrong. The name just stuck afterwards I guess." Hagrid said, shrugging casually.

Draco opened his mouth to throw in insult, as usual, but stopped when he noticed 'Khelil' looking in his direction. He closed his mouth and roughly elbowed Pansy when she thought to make another comment.

Hagrid continued again, whistling once more this time bring out a large raw steak. Yugi held back a gasp when he saw what creature came into view. A thestral.

This thestral was different though, it was not just skin and bones, it was well fed (or maybe overfed compared to usual thestrals) and no bones were visible. It had a shiny plum colored coat, that shimmered like the unicorn's. Its eyes were black, unlike the regular pupil less ones. The regular wings were there though, large black leather wings, were folded back, twitching slightly as though just begging to be released. Oddly, a soft blue glow surrounded the creature.

Hagrid looked to see everyone's reaction, "Can anyone tell me what this is?"

As usual Hermione was the first to raise her hand. "They are thestrals." She said, trying to keep the small amount of fear away from her voice.

"Very good, Hermione. Five points to Gryffindor. Now this guy, his name is _Caligo_ by the way, is a bit unusual compared to the other thestral that live in the Forest. One thing is how healthy it looks, most thestrals look practically starved even though that is the normal appearance. This one looks more like healthy unicorn along with his coat." Hagrid said.

During this time the thestral had lowered his dragon-like head and began to slowly eat the raw meat that fell to the ground, it's vampire like teeth glinted threatening.

"Now, as some of you know, thestral can't generally be seen by a normal person. A thestral can usually only be seen by those who have seen death. Bow, Professor Dumbledore has made him visible to everyone for the lesson. Anyone here see a glow around this guy?"

Yugi raised his hand, along with Harry, Neville, and a Slytherin. Hagrid scanned along the hands, "Well, Harry I expected that, and you also." 

His eyes stepped at Khelil not expecting that, "Well, Khelil what color is the glow you see?"

Yugi shrugged, "Dark blue, almost black."

Hagrid paled slightly, not expecting such. The glow meant that they would be able to see the thestral even without the charm, the darker the glow meant the more death you've seen. "Well," Hagrid said recovering, "What color is the glow or you Harry?"

Harry look up from the thestral and back to Hagrid, "A dark green like color. Not too dark though."

Hagrid nodded, "Well, the glow means that you would be able to see the thestral without Dumbledore's spell. The darker the color the more death you've seen."

Harry paled slightly, as did Neville. Everyone glanced at Yugi, seeing he said the glow was almost black. Yugi remained passive, knowing what the glow meant all along.

Yugi that the darker the glow, the more death he'd seen. He'd never had a sweet childhood like everyone though. He hadn't started living with his grandfather until he was thirteen and in the middle of his 8th grade year. He'd seen more then he had really wished on the streets those short few years, more then anyone should ever. He'd seen death plenty, his parents, his old friends, the one person that had cared for him when he was alone…

Yugi blinked back the thoughts, not needing his long past to turn up again. He needed to forget everything about Yugi Mutou… at least long enough for him to clear his head for awhile…

The lesson continued slowly, as Hagrid explained a bit more about the thestral. Halfway through the lesson the thestral and unicorn were put together, needing to see how they would react in the other's presence.

Caligo look curiously at Angel, slowly nudging the small unicorn's muzzle with his own. Angel looked up, neighing softly at the thestral as he backed away slowly.

The thestral tilted its head and neighed back, as though urging for the unicorn to come forward again. Angel walked forward cautiously, keeping one of his golden eyes on the thestral.

Five minutes later, Angel was protectively nuzzled against the thestral, both keeping close to the other. Yugi look amusingly as he watched Caligo glare at anyone that would come close to the unicorn. 'Almost like how we used to be…'

Yugi stepped forward and slowly reached out to pet Angel. Caligo expectedly glared at him threatening. Yugi smiled as he began to gently whisper words in Japanese, calming the thestral to show he meant no harm.

The class watched silently as Yugi's hand gently began to pet the thestral's nose as the other hand gently petted the unicorn. Yugi didn't stop talking as he did so but no one could make out anything he said.

Yugi smiled as he backed away, checking his watch for the time. "I'd better get going, Hagrid. Need to get ready for my own class."

Hagrid simply nodded as Yugi headed back to the castle to prepare for his own lesson, still in slight awe of how well 'Khelil' handled the two animals, then again, after getting to know 'Khelil Sef' all summer, he shouldn't be all too surprised.

**__**

~*~

Harry watched His new friend head back to the castle, the black robes blowing softly in the breeze. 

His hands tightened in a fist as he saw Khelil throw Malfoy a saucy wink as he past the blond. He had been one of the few to notice with the new professor did as they headed into the woods _and_ at the Sorting. Something in the mind stirred at the though. Was he… jealous? 

Harry mentally laughed at the idea. Him, jealous? Because of _Malfoy_? He quickly dismissed the idea as he turned his attention back to Hagrid. Seriously, how could he have even thought of being jealous?

**__**

~*~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione chatted to themselves as they headed to the Defense classroom. Each were thinking about what they would do for the lesson that day. Groups of Gryffindors were behind and in front of them with the Slytherins at the back on their own.

When they walked into the classroom the first thing they noticed was Khelil's wardrobe change.

Khelil had obviously changed from his Hogwart's uniform into something more… um… comfortable.

Yugi was once again clad head to toe in his trademark leather. Tight leather pants that was like a second skin along with a tight fitting leather tank, covered in traditional buckles. He wore his regular boots that were only slightly heeled. His usual neck buckles was there but had a small metal chain connecting from it as though a leash. A silver armband was shown on his left upper arm. A single dangling earring hung from his right ear sparkled in the light.

The second thing they noticed was the fact that their teacher was sitting, or should I say lying, on the smooth oak desk in a… suggestive position. One arm was set behind him allowing Yugi to keep his balance as both his legs were put across the desk, his right leg pulled up slightly while the other hung slightly off the edge of the desk. To most, this position practically radiated the words, 'Fuck Me!'

Yugi smiled as he gestured them to some in as some of the students were already seated. The rest of the students quickly rushed to a seat as Yugi began to stand up, still slightly sitting on the edge of the desk.

Yugi twirled his wand in one hand as the class slowly quieted down. "Okay now, I'm sure everyone knows me already so I'll save you all from an introduction. Please just call me Khelil, like all my other classes are being told. I'm most likely younger than most of you so no need for formalities."

Yugi paused for a second, winking cutely at the class before continuing, "Anyway, I'd thought I'd set a few ground rules here. You are to treat me the same here in class as outside of class, which I hope is at least with some decency. I don't wish to be too different from the rest of the student body for otherwise, no kissing up." Another wink.

"Second, I'll rarely assign homework so when I do, I expect everyone to finish and return it to me. I'm going to have enough work trying to balance my regular school work and teaching classes to spend hours correcting papers."

"Thirdly, I will _not _tolerate any house rivalries. I've heard this class of students would be exceptionally difficult and I want everyone of you to treat another as an equal. Any such childish rivalries are to be left at the door and failure to do so will lead to certain… _consequences_." Yugi smirked as he finished this sentence, giving the feeling the really didn't' want to know what the consequences were.

"Lastly, I will not take away or give House points often, it only promotes the segregation within this school by promoting rivalries such as the House Cup. When I do take away or give points, rare as it is, I shall look at all sides of it. Also leading to when I do take away points, I shall take away from _all_ the houses involved. Meaning, if you deliberately try to get another in trouble, not only will house points be taken from them, the same amount will be taken from your House as well." Yugi watched their reaction calmly as they began to titter but silence s Yugi began to speak again.

"The main purpose of my doing this is to make you see Hogwarts as not 4 separate houses, but one united school. 'We must unite inside her, or we'll Crumble from within,' I think is what it said, no?" Yugi smiled again as he looked at the class, many of them looking confused (Ron), while some smiled in understanding (Hermione).

His golden/silver wand glittered as he motioned for every to sit still before he said, with a quick flick of his wand, "_Dispono._"

Everyone gasped as they felt they were being forced into a different place, quickly. A second later they each found themselves sitting at a different place, a person directly next to them. The desks were now arranged in four columns and four rows. Desks were set in set of two, two desks behind the other while there were a pair of desks on each side. Each two desks obviously showed someone they were paired up with.

And of all coincidences whom would Harry Potter be sitting next to? I'll give you the following choices:

Draco Malfoy

B) A certain son of the oh-so-famous right hand man of Lord Voldemort (aka Voldie-chan)

C) A certain paled haired Dragon.

D) All of those above.

Oh, that is just oh-so difficult! 

…

I pray you noted the sarcasm.

Well, obviously Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were partner, along with Pansy Parkinson and Hermione Granger, and Blaise Zabini.

Yugi had arranged it so not one was sitting next to a housemate. From the front of the right side of one row to the back of the same side and than the back of the left side of the same column to the front of the left side (@_@) are the following students: 

Harry Potter, Pansy, Ron, and Crabbe, back down on the left side, Seamus, Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger, and obviously, Draco Malfoy. At least Yugi put Harry, Hermione, and Ron close together… 

Yugi continued to smile cutely as he waited for the class to settle down and sure enough in a few moments the entire class of Gryffindors and Slytherins quieted down to a mere whisper.

Yugi giggled girlishly; "Well that was fun wasn't it? Anyway, these are your seats in this class for the next few weeks until I say otherwise. If you don't sit in your correct seat let's just say you'll get a surprise quite quickly."

The professor looked wetted his lips, almost seductively, before he continued, "First off, I suggest everyone put away their wands and books for we won't be needing them today. Today, we're going to just take a little walk around the school. Stand next to your partner and walk in two single file lines next to them."

Yugi smirked inwardly as he watched them awkwardly do what he asked, he remembered how his teachers used make them do the same thing when he was in grade school, of course they were older but they needed to learn how to get along with each other.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Pansy slowly sneak away from Hermione, who was urging for the other girl to come back, and go stand next to one of her friends. With a quick flash of gold, Pansy once again found herself next to Hermione, this time though, she found herself handcuffed to the Gryffindor's wrist.

Yugi shot her a wink and said, "I warned you." _'Handcuffs? How kinky, man, Jounouchi must have seriously rubbed off me.'_

He waved his wand again and half of the students were now in blindfolds, all Gryffindors. "Now, we're going to do a simple trust game, you must learn to work and trust together. As you noticed, one person in each pair in now blindfolded. It is their partner's job to lead them through the castle with me. Of course since they are blindfolded, you must tell them what is ahead and protect them from any obstacles."

"Those in blindfolds, must learn to fully trust the other as they lead you. Those not blindfolded, you may lead them and say whatever you wish to your partner as long as it doesn't reveal where we are exactly and lead to any major injuries but…" Yugi smirked again, "well, I'll let you find out later."

"A charm has been put on each of you so you can only hear what your partner and I say, meaning you can not listen to other conversations. Trusting the other is the key, now, let's us be off." Yugi said smiling, as he led the group into the hall, many of the blindfolded reluctant to go, moving slowly and cautiously as their party grudgingly guided them.

Yugi lead them slowly down the stairs, skipping over a trip stair, he heard a few gasps as a few blindfolded fell, not getting any warning from their knowing partner.

Yugi ignored them as he continued down, stopping as a staircase moved to a different corridor before continuing. He walked slowly in a curve, making sure everyone was close by.

The time he reached on the other main hall, several of the blindfolded Gryffindors were bruised and eager for revenged. The continued as he walked into the Great Hall. He walked over to here the end of the Gryffindor table was and stepped up onto the table using the seat as a step, before heading back down on the other side and did the same to the Ravenclaw table, and Hufflepuff, and finally the Slytherin table.

Yugi watched in amusement as several tried to guide their partner slowly over the tables, noticing how some purposefully had them run into it or walk over the edge. He didn't bother to stop them knowing they really had to learn on their own but he made sure no one was too hurt. He then walked over to the platform, which the high table stood on. He slowly climbed up on it and walked across, making sure everyone was following him. 

"God damnit Malfoy!" 

Yugi turn around and saw Harry and Draco at the end of the line, Malfoy had just 'guided' Harry off the edge of the Slytherin table, causing Harry to land in a heap on the floor.

Yugi just shook his head in amusement as he stopped all of a sudden, after climbing off the platform and into the middle of the Great Hall, between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table. "You can all stop now," he said, loudly enough for everyone to hear him.

Yugi turned fully around to face everyone, noticing that almost all the Gyffindors were covered in bruises and were 'glaring' at the spot they thought their partner was, Harry mainly and if looks could seriously kill, Malfoy would be six feet under at that moment indefinitely. 

With another flick of the gold/silver/something wand the blindfolds were reversed, meaning all Slytherins were now blindfolded.

Yugi giggled and winked at the shocked (even though they couldn't' see the wink) Slytherins, "I warned you to be nice, well, let's just say I'm sure they _all_ are a bit vindictive at the moment.

And indeed, many of the previous blinded Gryffindors had a look of pure revenge on their faces.

__

'This shall be very amusing…'

**__**

~*~

Yugi smiled as the class moved back into the classroom, smiling oh so innocently at them. Yugi could just see Harry glared at him (which he one again responded with a adorable wink). Both Harry and Draco were covered with several bruises and were mentally wishing to kill 'Khelil' at that moment.

"Well, I thought that was fun! I suggest some of you head to Madam Pomfrey if you're really hurt at the moment." Yugi said happily as the bell rang for the end of class.

Hermione sighed and worked on her own bruises, healing them quickly before doing the same to Ron and Harry. 

Yugi smiled in amusement as he heard what Harry said before the Golden Trio left the classroom, "I swear Khelil just did that for his own sadistic pleasure, he's going to the next Snape, I just know it."

**__**

~*~

Anywho, I'm finally done with the chapter, which took me several weeks. I'm really trying to update more but school and family problems are constantly getting in the way.

Anywho, once again sorry for the long wait, I'm hoping the length will make up a bit for it though…

I'm hoping Yugi isn't majorly OOC in this story but I just love flirty, sadistic, and yet with that so cute little angel act. ^_^; Anywho, Yugi has a different past in this story which it showed a tad more in this chapter and more with show later on, I'll add something on it in a future chapter though. ^_^

I'm praying I don't have too many typos (for I like the Queen of Typos), I tried to read through this as few times to make sure. If you see any, tell me in a review and I'll correct it.

About the trust game, yes I have done that before at school. I accidentally fell off the edge of a platform (which wasn't my partners fault, I just didn't know it was so close by). I know it seems a little kiddy-ish but I figured that Yugi really doesn't like House prejudice and is trying to get the others to get along.

There might be another trust game in the future chapter or I might just skip a few months and get down to the actual lesson. ^_^;

The way the seats are is a bit hard to imagine I think, so if anyone had a grade school teacher that put the class in rows and columns it's like that but every column had two desks next to each other instead of one. Blah, kind of confusing huh? 

**__**

Review Thanks on FF.net: Akiko Koishii, Blood Aura, magic-shield, Towairaito Zoon, Jenniyah, LadyDeathStrike1, Strega, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, shadow-demon18b, shadow-demon18b, Yaoi-Rules, hobbit13, Chibi Peter Pan, chrispy, Yami's-Girl, LilBlue-Hedggie, Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan, Chibi-claire, Kanberry, JK, oracale, Egyptian Angel, Kokoro Kawari, UsagiLovesDuochan, Tariki Rania, t'sHardToBelieve, LadyDeathStrike1, plainly confused, Midnight Fairy , and simpleinsanity (Wow, that's a lot…)

**__**

UsagiLovesDuochan- Yes, Yami will only appear in this story through Yugi's thoughts and stuff. The prequel, Gone, actually ended one year after Yugi left and Yugi shall be gone 2 years (as the title says) before he and Yami are together. *cough*lemon*cough* ^_^ I just recently discovered Yami's real name and I was wrong when I thought it was Atemu. It hasn't been changed yet (at least in this story but in Gone it has been changed to Atemu), but I'll change it when I have time. ^_^ And of course Yami and Yugi will be together (in this story's sequel) and Yami gets a few surprises. ^__^

**__**

hobbit13- Aww, poor Dray-chan. *huggles her Dray-chan* Actually, I never really liked Draco for a long time until when I started reading some stories that were on an author's favorite lists and I just fell in love with the pairing. I will try to keep some of it limited (it's not too important to the story and all) for you. ^_^

**__**

Curtis Zidane Ziraa- I thought it was Mahaado with an 'o' but I has going between the two before I said screw it and just chose one or the other. ^_^; Yugi is suppose to be the Pharaoh's reincarnation but I changed it. ^_^; I was the one that showed Yami being sacrificed and the little slave running up to him. ^_^;

**__**

Strega- Yeah, the word 'Phoenix' is a very odd word in my opinion/ "{ Yeah, I know how to get it center on Word and when I save it as HTML it shows up centered but when I upload it on to FF.net the center is no longer there. Poo…

**__**

Blood Aura-Yeah, ^_^;, I got a little sidetracked while trying to write that chapter. I was planning to just read the story a bit then go on till a day of classes but I lemon pooped out and the classes had ot wait. ^_^ Hope you like this chapter though!

**__**

Review Thank on MM.org: Well, actually, I forgot to post the last chapter on MM.org so… this will have to wait. ^_^;;; (Everyone reading this: -_-U)

__

Translations:

Caligo: Darkness… I think, I don't remember now… ^_^;

Dispono: to put in different places

Please review! The purple-ish/blue-ish button is calling…

l

l

l

l

V


	7. Of Lessons and Kisses

Another long wait I know, but again, don't kill me! I had a couple more tests and recently a _major_ history exam and I need to decide what electives next year. I'm still going between Culinary Arts (Advanced Cooking) and Advanced Art. I probably won't make it into advanced art 'cause I couldn't draw decently if my life depended on it but I can try…

I still want to try and rewrite a few chapters of my other stories but life is just being extremely hectic and I lost my inspiration and self-esteem to keep writing a couple weeks ago. I finally showed some of my writing to a friend who down right said that the entire idea of the story was extremely weird and stupid and basically my writing stunk. She put it extremely plainly too, not even bothering to think much about my feelings.

I, of course, laughed and agreed since I know my writing skills are bad but she doesn't really know how much it really hurt my already low self-esteem. So I stopped writing for week or so before I finally got over it and decided not to care since anymore since I've been basically doing that for awhile. It didn't help the fact that she too likes to write and I've read some of her fanfiction, which is based on several Mary-Sues, OCs, and overused plots. It wasn't overly good either but I never said anything bad against her and told it was really good even though I really thought it was just okay.

…

Okay, so that is a lie. I thought I t was pretty bad with spelling errors, grammar errors, and all around not too good. Not to mention that she always brags about how _wonderful_ her writing skills are and how long she's been writing. And always says she's in depression and how horrible her life is when she doesn't even know the meaning of actual life.

Then there is life itself at school and home, my friends have no idea what it's like for me at home and probably never will. I'm always happy, funny, and slightly sarcastic around them and general have the mind of a 2-year-old. Then they go about with all their little teenage gossip of 'Oh my god! I can't believe their going out!' 'He's so hot!' or 'He's just asked me out! Yay!' And since they're my friends I pretend to care about all their little life and when in reality I wish to just shove a stick up their ass and tell them shut the hell up.

Anywho, enough of my boring, meaningless so-called-life and on with the important part and why you're here, the actual story. ; Oh yeah, review responses are now going to be at the end of the chapter, k?

Also, sorry if there is any identity confusion within the story, I try to keep it so when other people are thinking of Yugi, it's Khelil, and when not it's just Yugi but I'm sure everyone gets to general idea, right?

Another note, is that if anyone wants to know about my updates, look at my profile every once in awhile, I don't update too often their but it'll tell you most of the important things. Also, Lover's Phoenix readers, I shall have to take a small break from it since I can't think of what else to write in that story. Oh yeah, I rewrote the last chapter in Gone so please go read it to see if you like it better than before!

**__**

Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! and Harry Potter.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Do I really need to say anymore? I hope not…

**__**

Warnings: Major OOC Yugi, Language, oh and **_SLASH/YAOI!_** Don't like, then _get out already! _Also slight Harry Potter AU 'cause of OotP.

**__**

Pairings: Yami/Yugi (Well duh!) Draco/Harry (Eventually…) Yugi/Draco Yugi/Harry (It was originally going to just be Yugi/Draco, but a lot of people want Yugi/Harry so I'll _try_ to put at least a bit of those two, 'k?)

**__**

Side Pairings: Ron/Hermione (Only a little…)

**__**

Possible Pairings: Sirius/Remus (Was joking about the Severus pairing, hobbit. ; That shall be left for IoaD…) And by request of a few... _interesting_ reviews, possible Yugi/Draco/Harry Maybe... -smirks-

* * *

****

_October 12_

Yugi sighed, as he was once again sitting on his oak desk, absently twirling a stand of blond hair as his 5th year Slytherin and Gryffindor walked in to the classroom chatting on random topics. It was almost Halloween and he'd finally managed to get the class not to try and kill each other and not having to explain to Poppy why over half of his class was sent to the Hospital wing after each class.

Hermione, unsurprisingly, was the only student for awhile to not try to kill their party and then soon other students followed. Surprisingly, Draco and Harry was one of the quick followers who seemed to have made a truce after the first few days to be civil to each other after Draco tried to lead Harry off one of the moving staircases, and Harry purposefully made the ground harder to purposefully drop Draco when the had to catch the other who was blindfolded. Let's just say now Hufflepuff was in the lead for the House Cup…

After the had past the trust games (which took a good month) he had to move them to start working as a team together which was harder then it sounded. Though they had worked okay in partner, when it came to the entire class trying to work, it was pure chaos so he was forced to separate them into 3 smaller groups which worked better.

It was finally the day for him to move on to the actual lesson. Yugi simply prayed that the work of the last two months wouldn't fall apart now.

**__**

The magical bell rang, signally in the start of class and the class immediately quieted down as the look at their teacher who, for once, wasn't dressed in leather. Yugi was clad in a regular black robe, similar to the school robes just with the house symbol absent. The usual neck collar was seen from under the robe along with his wristband but other from that he was dressed relatively normal (or abnormal for him).

Yugi smiled as he pulled at his wand, "So, now I've finally decided to teach you something other then not to kill or attempt bodily harm on one another."

The class looked at Yugi silently, wondering what Khelil had in store for them. Yugi continued to smile as he pointed to Neville, "Neville, what is the first thing that comes to mind when I say the word 'dark'?

Neville looked around nervously and started to fidget but stopped when he looked at Khelil who gave him a comforting smile. "Well, evil, I guess."

"Thank you Neville," Yugi said before he pointed to a Slytherin and asked the same question and their answer was similar. He continued up and down the rows, repeating the question to each student and came up with nearly the same answer, evil. Almost every single student gave the same answer and each time Khelil said nothing and just moved on.

When he had gone through everyone he just sat there, looking at the class before he spoke, "Now, what is everyone's conclusion on darkness?"

"That dark is just the same as evil," Ron said, without hesitation, causing Yugi to smile at him.

"Our minds were originally like mirrors: when facing mountains, they reflect mountains, and when facing water, they reflect water. But the ignorance of this world is like floating dust that distorts and obscures the reflecting images," Yugi said softly, so softly that some people had to make sure he said anything at all.

Dean looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Yugi turned to look at Dean, who was seated next to Goyle, before he turned to looked back at the entire class. "What I mean is what I said. When you are a child, your mind only understands what it sees, no other influence and you see what you want and think what you want, similar to how a mirror works. But as you grow and are introduced to the world, it influences your thoughts and your mind no longer your own. Your thoughts are changed due to the corruption of the world around you.

All your answers are the same; darkness is evil. The correct definition of the work darkness is concealed or secret, mysterious, or lacking light. Evil is defined as being morally bad or wrong. How is there a connection?" Yugi stopped as he watched the classroom, many of them looking to be in deep thought. (_Okay_, so maybe only a few that included Hermione, Harry, Pansy, and Draco.)

Yugi continued, "Voldemort is said to be the _Dark_ Lord, but I truly do not think he fits the description. He is not concealed or secretive but he may be evil or maybe simply not completely understood. We do not know his situation for we truly have no right to judge him since he don't know him. The world isn't in black and white and that is something everyone should understand.

Three of the most powerful spells that are known are the Unforgiveables. One allows another to control one's mind, another causes great mental and physical pain, and the last kills in an instant. But they are neither good nor evil, dark or light. They are only as bad as those who use them.

I'll give everyone an example with the Killing Curse, which gives instant death. It may seem evil and cruel for it to be used but again, you must know the situation of its two uses. It can be used in battle, to kill an enemy or an innocent or another where it can be used to end the pain of someone dear. If someone is hurt and you know they will die a slow a painful death even if they get medical help. Which is better, allow them to day slowly, drawing out their misery until their last breathe or end it painlessly for them?"

"It's still killing someone, I'd rather ending it for them in a better way," one of the Gryffindors said.

"A better way? _What_ better way? Stabbing them with a knife? Letting them bleed to death from the wound? Or maybe you prefer a more _humane_ way? Strangling perhaps? Slitting their throat? I'm sure those are just_ absolutely painless_," Yugi said, sarcasm drenching his words.

"Whether any of you accept it or not, the Killing Curse is the most painless way for someone to die, for the victim feels no pain."

Another person spoke up now, "How would you know they feel no pain. Not like you've experienced it."

Yugi laughed but nodded, "True, I've never actually experienced it but have you ever seen it in action. The victim doesn't cry out in pain, they simply… die. Mediwizards and mediwitches can exam the body, they find something abnormal, because technically, the bodies of those who died from the curse, should be alive because everything is fine other than the fact that there dead."

The teen smirked, "Besides, have any of you every actually asked the Bloody Baron exactly how he died?"

Several gasps were heard throughout the class. Hermione was the first to ask, "You actually asked the Bloody Baron?"

Yugi shrugged, "No, he told me himself. He probably would have told you himself too if anyone bothered to ask."

"But if the Killing Curse doesn't hurt you, why is he covered in blood?" Blaise asked.

Yugi smiled sadly at him, "Who ever said it was his own blood?"

The entire class looked at each other silently.

Yugi smiled before he grabbed a piece of chalk and continued their lesson.

**__**

The bell rang signally the end of the period, the class filing out in silence. Yugi absently twirled a piece of blond hair as Harry stayed behind to talk.

"You okay, Khel?" Harry asked, her sparkling emerald eyes shining in slight concern.

"Of course not. Why do you ask?" Yugi said, confused.

Harry shrugged, "You just seemed less yourself this lesson."

Yugi smiled sweetly; "I'm fine, I've just been thinking about a few things." _'Like how the hell to get you and Draco to stop being so bloody stubborn and admit you both have feelings for the other. Then again, it would help for you two to discover the feeling first, huh?'_

**

* * *

**

October 21

Yugi walked around the school grounds idly, not paying much attention to where his legs took him. He was dressed in his school uniform, the Slytherin crest glistening in the moonlight.

He wasn't oblivious to the looks Draco shot him when he thought he wasn't looking then again, what did he expect. Nor did he not notice the looks Harry seemed to have been sending Draco when _he_ thought no on was looking.

He could tell that Harry was already attracted to the young Dragon. The longing gazes and sweet blushes were enough for him to notice. He was surprised that no one else had, then again, he was rather observant about some things.

Yugi sighed again as he walked along the lake, one of the giant squid's tentacles visible near the lake's center. He'd been a bit off lately, been thinking too much of the past and too little of the present. He couldn't deny he missed Yami and it took everything in him to go back to Domino and pretend he never left. Light and Darkness always wish to be near and when apart both have the longing to complete themselves. And since, of course, Yami currently had no idea were he was, Yugi had the incredible urge to return.

Yugi shook his head, pushing the thought away as he continued walking.

**__**

Draco Malfoy turned around sharply as he heard a few twigs snap, his grey eyes meeting those of Khelil Sef. Draco glared half-heartedly at the professor before he snapped, "What are you doing here _Mudblood_?"

Khelil simply smiled, ignoring the comment, and sat down next the blond, looking at the calm lake.

Draco glared but couldn't deny how nice it felt to have the other near.

The two sat in silence, each barely noticing that they moved slightly closer together for warmth from the autumn night. Yugi's voice brought Draco out from his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" he said softly, his voice full of concern.

Draco glared again, "What makes you think there is something wrong?"

Yugi smiled knowingly, "Don't kid yourself, my dragon. You've been a bit off for the last week." Yugi looked at him, his eyes shining in genuine concern.

Draco turned away, "Why do you care? Not like we're friends."

"Who ever says we're not? Don't lock yourself away from everyone, that's probably the worst thing a person can do."

"You should follow your own advice sometime then." Draco said bitterly, looking back out to the lake.

Yugi's reply was soft, "Maybe I should. You can trust me, Draco. Please."

Draco sighed before he spoke, "I received a letter from my father a few days ago. He… he wants me to _Voldie-**dearest**_ during Christmas vacation." He spat out Voldemort's umm… new umm… name like it was a curse word, obvious dislike in his voice.

Yugi hand moved toward him, gently stroking his cheek. "And you don't want to?"

Draco's eyes harden, "Of course not! Just because I'm in Slytherin, everyone assumes that I wish to join the slimy git."

Yugi giggles, oddly enough, "Don't forget I'm in Slytherin too, Dragon."

Draco smiled slightly but dropped quickly, "I just don't know what to do now. I can't refuse my father's request but I don't want to pledge my life to some ugly old snake." He looked away, looking as though he was trying not to cry.

Yugi moved closer to Draco, wrapping his arms gently around the blond in a small hug. Draco stiffened slightly but quickly relaxed into the hug. It was different though, from Khelil usual… manner of doing things. It wasn't intimate or seductive. It was just… friendly, in a way.

Draco nuzzled Yugi's neck slightly, wondering how long the two have been in that position. One minute, two minutes? No, longer. Maybe 10-15 minutes he'd say.

Yugi looked up at Draco, his bright amethyst eyes shining in concern. One pale hand moved up to brush a strand of his growing blond hair away from his face. "Are you okay now, Dragon?"

Draco slightly moved his head from where it rested earlier, his grey-blue eyes meeting those of the tri-colored hair teen. The blond nodded, "Thanks, Khel."

Yugi smiled, "No problem. Anything for a friend."

_'A friend?' _Draco looked at Khelil, who was still smiling._ 'That, that sounds nice.'_

Yugi moved forward, brushing his lips against Draco's cheek in a chaste kiss.

Draco blushed, but part of his mind was noticing how _soft_ Yugi's lips were. Draco eyes landed on the other teen's pink lips, trying to fight the urge to feel the softness again. _'Screw it already.'_

Yugi's eyes widened as he felt Draco cover his lips with his own. Sure, he knew Draco was attracted to him but he never thought the blond, which actually act out on it.

Yugi gasped as he felt Draco's tongues move against his lips, accidentally allowing the other boy to slip his tongue in Yugi's mouth.

**__**

Yugi moaned as he felt Draco pull him into his lap before threading his figures through Yugi's gravity defying hair.

Yugi closed his eyes as he kissed back slowly, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck. He couldn't deny that Draco as a good kisser and he's been so… lonely lately. _'Maybe he can help me forget…'_

The two parted, both panting, a blush appearing on Draco's cheeks, which was matched with Yugi's own blush. Yugi's blush deepened when he noticed he was straddled to the blond's hips.

Yugi stood up quickly, moving away from the blond who as still sitting, his blush even brighter. "I'd better get back to the castle. I'll um… see you tomorrow," Yugi said nervously.

"Yeah," Draco said as he watched Yugi ran back toward the castle. He'd never seen the teen act so nervous. _'Well, fuck. Did I just screw up or what? What the hell am I supposed to do now.'_

**__**

Yugi mumbled the password as the picture swung open before quickly rushing in and collapsing on the bed. He shook his head; a few glistening tears fell from his amethyst jewels. Ra, he was so confused at the moment. He knew he loved Yami, that was for sure, but when Draco kissed him… it just felt so… so right.

He looked up when felt something brush his arm, meeting the sapphire eyes of Nefertiri.

: What's wrong, Master Yugi? : She asked, her words laced with motherly concern.

The young professor buried his face in her thick fur, his arms wrapped around her neck. Nefertiri unfolded her wings, gently wrapping them around the petite teen.

: I'm just so confused now! I love Yami, but… Draco kissed me today and I, I enjoyed it. : Yugi replied, his voice quivering. He hadn't been so confused in such a long time. Since… since Yami and his friends started ignoring him.

: Hush little one, it'll be okay. Follow your heart for it can't lead you wrong. :

Yugi smiled slightly, looking back up with shining eyes. : Thank you, Nefertiri. You always seem to know what is best. :

The sphinx smiled, : Now go to sleep, young master. You have class tomorrow. :

Yugi smiled mischievously, : Yes, _mother_. :

Yugi laughed as he dodged an airborne pillow.

* * *

**__**

UPDATE: Poo, I was almost done with this chapter and starting the review responses when my computer goes poop on me. Evil… I keep get a large amount of pop-ups and my computer is constantly freezing on me. So we need to get our computers washed out for viruses. It's completely evil I swear. So even if I do finish the next chapter soon, I won't be able to post it for awhile. I have to transfer everything to the ancient computer, which literally takes ages. And I mean ancient computer, it doesn't have MS Word on it and we couldn't find a replacement mouse because none of the new mouses (or is it mice?) have the correct plug for it and cordless don't work on it either. Evil….

Anywho, more Yugi/Draco-ness… But now poor little Yu-chan is confused on h is feeling… Aw, poor baby. It'll all get cleared up after a bit more snogging. Jealous Harry comes up and then a bit of Draco/Harry. I also hope Yugi was just a tad more in character this chapter while he was comforting Draco. I've always figured Yugi to be kind of touchy around people and that he just enjoys physical contact so that's why Yugi gave Draco a hug.

This story should end up about 15 chapters I think, give or take a few chapters. ;; Anywho, hope everyone enjoyed this! Now, push the little purple-blue button that says 'Go' on it to make the authoress happy!

**__**

Review Thanks on FF.net: magicshield, UsagiLovesDuoChan, It'sHardToBelieve, Jenniyah, Curtis Zidane Ziraa, Strega, shadow-demon18b, LilBlue-Hedggie, Kokoro Kawari, SilverKnight7, hobbit13, Anneirda Nikaru, Midnight Fairy, Dark Teargem Rain, Lissa14, Akiko Koishii, YamiXYugi, Rin, Argun Lux, Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan, Senia Naku, Female half-breed,Violet Blossoms, Toki Mirage, insanechildfanfic, and fluer21 (Well dang, that's a lot of people… -huggles you all-)

****

Fluer21- Thankies, I love this kind OOC Yugi. I find it adorable. He's a bit more in character this chapter so it's a bit confusing. More sext and flirty Yugi coming up though… I think. ;

****

Toki Mirage- Yeah, I know it's Atemu now (Personally, I think they should have picked a more exotic name for Mi-chan) but I'm just way too lazy to go back and change it now. ;;

****

Rin- Winking Yugi is adorable but one person did mention I had him wink too much. I think Yugi will _eventually_ tell Dumbledore a bit but not everything…

****

Dark Teargem Rain- I think I've already read your story, have I reviewed it though? U I don't remember. If not I'll go review it, kk?

****

Midnight Fairy- Yugi/Draco/Harry? That is very kinky… I like. Hm… I might add that if I can think of a way to get it in but I want to make Yugi's relationships with the Harry Potter cast to be relatively brief since he still madly in love with Yami. Then again… maybe some Yami/Yugi/Draco/Harry might be in order… ; Joking… I think.

****

Anneirda Nikaru- I tend to overdo little Yu-chan a lot. I didn't even notice I was making him wink so much. I noticed smirking but didn't really think too much about it. -huggles Yugi- Hmm… I tried to get Yugi more on the 'friendship' view instead of a sexual way of looking at him but it seems out little Dragon couldn't' help himself. I'll try to get some of Yugi's faults here and there for you to make him more human instead of the little perfect angel. First, I think I need to actually think of some faults and mistakes he can make… The character I'm trying to get Yugi into is one where he is clever, sarcastic, sly, and adorable when he's around a lot of people but he's actually really emotionally hurt when thinking about the past. The ending part of the sorting when he talks to Draco kind of shows or hints on that. Maybe I'm just not making it clear then huh? I'll try to write a small side story since I gave Yugi a different childhood story then in the manga.

****

Hobbit13- -falls over laughing- I was just joking! ;; I wouldn't put a Severus pairing here, it'll most likely end up as Remus/Sirius. No fear! No Severus pairing in this story… IoaD is another story though… ;

****

Strega- Trust games are pretty interesting, along with teamwork ones. I had to do the blindfold ones at the beginning of the school year and it was pretty funny. I accidentally fell off a platform though because I knew the edge was there but I didn't know it was so close so I took a step and fell off. We couldn't' talk to our partners at all either so it made it even harder. One guy told his partner to turn too soon and ended up making him run into a wall. Another funny thing that happened was we had to climb up the platform I fell off of (and this is outside) and one blindfolded guy accidentally slipped his hand into a puddle and water and he didn't know what it was. 'Twas very funny.

****

UsagiLovesDuoChan- Hmm… I'm trying to add both Yugi/Draco and Yugi/Harry in somehow since I was trying to decide between them and I already had a bit of Yugi/Draco so I decided just to do both. When life gives you lemons, read them! It would annoy me If I didn't eventually change them all I just need to remember if I put Panseru on anything else in this story. I changed the ones in Gone but the others, I don't remember.

**__**

Review Thanks on MM.org: SilverKitsune!!!, ShadowsOfThePast, Crazy bout Ryou, C.M. Aeris, Ling Ling, GemJewel, EroilSirian, Rowan Girl, JaggedLittlePill, persom, and Writer For Hire

****

Writer For Hire- I don't' add those in too often but every once in awhile I get the urge to say something in the middle of the story. I don't usually put them in though… or do I?

****

EroilSiriam- Yugi's major OOC I know but I love him that way. -huggles Yu-chan- Acting like Yami? Never really thought about that before I knew Draco meant Dragon in something I just didn't remember it earlier when I wrote it and now I'm too lazy to go back and change it. ; I noticed I spelled Sevvie-chan's name wrong in earlier chapter but I'm, again, am too lazy to change it right away. I hope Yugi was at least a bit more in character this chapter though. ;

****

C.M. Aeris- Yeah, a lot of people keep telling me the back gold is oil and I already knew that when I wrote the story but the type of 'black gold' I was mentioning was one that actually was a mineral, like white gold. I was also slightly disappointed at the name they gave Yami, Atemu is slightly Egyptian but they should have named it something more toward the Khemetian culture.

****

Crazy bout Ryou- Hmm… I don't think any of the other hikaris will be in it. I might have them show up near the end of the sequel but… they won't play a major part. I find it hard for me to write and focus on more than one or two characters.

****

ShadowsOfThePast- I completely forgot about my MM.org account for the longest time since it was always down for me. I usually tend up update on FF.net faster since I'm there more often. You no like lemons? Evil! I always put warnings around them and at the beginning of every chapter so if you don't' enjoy them, you can just skip until the next warning, kk?

****

SilverKitsune!!! (aka Toki Mirage)- I wasn't sure if it was Mahaddo or Mahaada so I chose one and figured I'd fix it later when I reviewer told me. Still too lazy and busy.

Finished April 17, 2004 with 4,632 words with Author's Note and Review Responses.


	8. Of Thoughts and Mysteries

… I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I honestly have abandoned this story; I have no plot or motivation to continue it and I honestly don't even remember what it was about. But then why am I updating after over three years of stasis?

Because of you, the readers. Only recently, I started digging through some old reviews and a few managed to pluck that little chord in me that made me want to continue this story not for my own enjoyment, but because I know the reviewers want it. And just because of that, I'm going to try. I'm making this up as I go now, but I'm going to try. But I'm not going to lie: I have no idea where this is going.

------------------------------------

**October ****31**

It was Halloween, the Great Hall decorated in its customary hovering pumpkins, candles glimmering and glistening from their hollowed shells. Candles mingled in the air, not doubt courtesy of Professor Flitwick. A giant pumpkin sat in one corner of the hall which Hagrid had dragged in earlier that day despite an offer from Yugi to help with a charm.

Yugi laughed as he sat next to Draco, smiling mirthfully at Blaise Zabini's story. His hair was swept up in it's usually style, the colors a tone darker in the poor lighting. A fork rested in one hand, have poised for a slice of pumpkin pie. Draco sat on his side, his mouth turned upward into the lightest smile as he watched Yugi laugh and smile.

And across the hall, another set of eyes, a bright emerald grin watched too, his eyes tracing shimmering blond of a Dragon while the innocent laugh of a friend rang in his ears.

------------------------------------

**November 9**

_:Don't you have essays to be grading?:_

Yugi glared at the sphinx, looking more like a ruffed up porcupine than intimidating. He glanced down spitefully at the stack of papers he needed to grade by the next weekend, and the back up at the lounging sphinx by the window sill. _:I don't wanna,:_ he whined childishly with a pout.

Nerfertiti laughed, the sound coming out light and musical, as though gold powder dancing in a warm summer breeze. _:But you'll have to grade them eventually, Master Yugi. Putting it will only make it worse later,:_ she chastised, jumping down from her perch, her wings folded back and the golden fur glistening in the afternoon sun. Her paws ghosted across the cold, stone floor, as though she floated over the surface instead of walking. :Work, Master Yugi,: she said as she approached the young boy at his desk. :And then play.:

:I hate it when you're right.:

Nefertiti just laughed again, mirth shining from the upturned corners of her mouth as she waited, content on watching her young charge grade and curse as she took her afternoon nap.

------------------------------------

**November 19**

"—while not particularly venomous nor innately predatory, the sun-spotted Mandilian was seen as a threat…"

Yugi stifled a yawn, trying to keep his eyes focused on his parchment which was half filled with lazily scrolled notes. He tried to force his eyelids from drooping, prodding his arm lightly with the nip of his quill to keep himself awake.

Yugi had respect for Professor Binns, as both a teacher and a colleague, and he undoubtedly believed that the ghost professor knew and enjoyed his topic. History was a hard topic to make the students interested in, something Yugi knew from experience in both Hogwarts and in Japan. Most students cared little for history, finding the knowledge useless for practical daily basis.

Yugi was not on of them. He loved history, both ancient and modern, an understandable obsession when taken his experience into count. He had honestly believed that it was hard to make history unexcitedly, seeing history as a vision into the future, of what it can, will, and may be.

But even Yugi had to admit that Professor Binns managed to make such a topic dull and lifeless, his never-ending monotone reciting the lesson verbatim with little attention to his students. Yugi, however, did not wish to fault the professor, respecting the ghost as both a teacher and a colleague. The man was dead after all, and Yugi did not try to even imagine the circumstances the ghost was under.

Despite that, Yugi still had to keep himself from falling asleep.

Draco leaned to the side slightly from Yugi's left as he started to droop, poking the tri-colored hair boy roughly with his quill, the sharp edge dulled to a soft nudge through the layers of Yugi's school robe. Yugi shot the Malfoy a thankful smile, which was only returned with playful smirk.

Ever since that evening by the lake, they had reached a sort of tentative friendship—a friendship that involved the endless patience of Yugi and the occasional groping and/or make-out sessions. Yugi felt a brief pang of guilt at the thought. He was using Draco; he would not deny it, to forget about Yami. His heart would always be with his darkness, it was inevitable for it to lie elsewhere. Despite knowing this, Yugi couldn't help but still feel the occasional pain from his dark's negligence. It'd been a few months only that he'd left Domino and while he was moving on, it was slow.

The guilt lessened only slightly as he thought about his plan. Maybe, in a few months time, he could get Harry and Draco together. They needed each other, perhaps like he and Yami had once needed each other.

Yugi stared blankly at his paper, his hand stopping mid-sentence of copying down the tedious and ultimately irrelevant notes. Harry had hard times coming, there was no doubt. Voldemort had been growing bolder recently, and more than once Harry had some down to breakfast tired and restless, gray bags hanging under his eyes as a sign of his insomnia. Draco likewise, had been restless, though Yugi had done his best to comfort the young Malfoy heir. He was still, with good reason, reluctant to take the mark, though he had yet to summon the courage to reply to his father with such a blatant refusal.

The ink at the end of his quill pooled onto the parchment, leaving a small blotch of ink in the center of the paper as Yugi thought, his mind no longer focused on his classes. He had until Christmas break, Yugi remembered, to find a way out. Yugi wasn't that familiar with this world yet, though he had tried to find a reason, an excuse, to get the young Dragon out of the commitment.

Yugi had less than a month left to research, and despite spending the majority of his free time scouring the library for information, his search had come p futile. He had read part articles involving the Dark Lord, scanning information ranging from twenty years past to the propaganda filled _Daily Prophet_ of today. He had delved briefly into the Restricted Section under the guise of research for this seventh year classes before hurrying out, the musty ominous present of the books sending chills down his spine. Normally, the Dark Arts would not have been given another look from Yugi, but the books radiated a malevolent feel, a feeling that he could not banish from his mind. His mind, his heart, his body had hated it, the sheer evil of the volumes grasping and choking his light.

So, with a barely month left before Draco's supposed initiation, Yugi was left with dead ends, a jumpy Dragon, and the wish for a nap as Binns droned on, his works lost to the young Japanese as he sat and contemplated what he wished and what he couldn't do.

------------------------------------

**November**** 27**

Classes were going well.

At least Yugi hoped that they were going well. After the first shaky month of his students, particularly the Slytherins and Gryffindors, trying to kill one another, the rest of the month had proceeded smoothly. Or as smoothly as Yugi could ever hope.

He shuffled the stack of essays on his desk, straightening the edges so they aligned into a neat stack as he sat down exhausted into his chair. He leaned back against the wooden frame, tempted to kick his feet up onto the desk. Instead, he just heaved a sigh, running a pale hand through his hair.

Draco and Harry were still being stubborn, exceedingly so. Yugi hadn't expected his little game of matchmaker to work miracles after only a few weeks, yet he had hoped that the two would catch the hint; Yugi had only paired them together for every activity they had done so far in class.

But he knew what one of the major problems was: himself. He wouldn't deny that involuntarily, Yugi had caught their eyes, at least in terms of physical attraction. Yugi would also admit he had not turned down their shy and likely unconscious advances. Yugi told himself that maybe if he helped them realize their sexuality (though in Draco's case, this was a rather mute point considering the kiss by the lake) they would finally see that the best partner was just in front of them.

But deep inside, Yugi couldn't help but feel selfish and cruel, enjoying the attention and the distraction. He hated it, his own weakness and his own selfish desires.

Yugi gave another sigh, dropping his hand into his lap, fittingly idly with the pocket hem of his robe as he thought. Then again, those two likely believed that Yugi was just attempting 'heal the rift' between the two, though the rift was closer to a chasm. Yugi fingered the stitching of his robe, running his forefinger along the small ridges of the thread. Despite the constant fighting between the two, he knew there was something between them, a rivalry that sparked _something_. Yugi could practically see it in the air when they were near one another, the tingling of passion, of mistaken hate, or something else.

The fighting should keep them together, not keep them apart. Jou and Seto had been the same, the fighting, the sniping, and the obsolete denial that they were perfect for one another.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were the same.

'_Then again_,' Yugi thought, finally straightening from his slouched posture and grabbing a spare quill and a bottle of red ink, '_Jou and Seto had been pretty damn stubborn too.' _

------------------------------------

**December 3**

The moon shone through a nearby window, half-full and half-covered in clouds. The recent winter snow had left the sky a dark gray, the azure tone of the sky muted by the clouds. Despite the weak moonlight, the school grounds shone, lit up by the glaring reflection of the snow.

Draco crushed his lips against Khelil's, slamming the pair against the harsh stonewalls of the hallway. A late night return to the common room from a joint detention with Potter had left him infuriated and annoyed. It had been luck that he had ran into Khelil on the way back to the common room, needing his friend and part-time boyfriend (if he could call it that) to rant to about the indignities of McGonagall to give him not only detention, but a joint detention with The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die.

The subsequent rant had somehow ended up in an impromptu make-out session in the hallway. How and why, Draco was unsure, but as he pressed a hand against Khelil's hip that elicited a throaty moan, he wasn't quite sure if he cared.

Khelil wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, threading his fingers through the platinum blond locks. Draco had left it loose again, letting it brush the nape of his neck instead of gelling it back and away from his face. Khelil claimed it looked better this way, though Draco was still dubious, unused to the soft locks brushing against his face and shoulders.

Draco pulled back from the kiss, taking a fresh breathe of air as he glanced at the smaller boy. Khelil's cheeks' were flushed a light pink and his breathing came out light and shallow as he craned his neck up slightly to look at Draco. He gave a smile as he ran his hand through Draco's hair and then done his neck, finally brushing his fingers against the lapels of his school robe.

Khelil really was beautiful, Draco thought. He was different, almost exotic. Draco brushed Khelil's blond bangs away from his eyes that were glistening in the weak moonlight that filtered in from the window. They were soulful, expressive, and willing, unlike any Draco had ever seen. Sometimes he would wonder why Khelil was placed in Slytherin, the soft and honest boy seeming more suited for Hufflepuff.

It hurt sometimes that Draco seemed to know so little about the person he would call a friend. The Sorting hat doesn't lie, and if Khelil was placed in Slytherin, he was a Slytherin. Regardless, it must take real skill, real cunning, to be so un-Slytherin yet still be at the same time.

"Draco?" Khelil said, noticing the blonde's pragmatic pause and his glossy eyes as they stared at his palely illuminated face. His voice was soft and lofty, concerned but not prying as he spoke, his hand playing with the growing ends of Draco's hair.

Draco gave a weak smile in return, a true smile but weak nonetheless. He had two weeks of freedom left before he'd either be hunted by a Dark Lord or selling his soul to one, and he was going to use the time to enjoy life. He knew Khelil had been trying to help, but Draco knew there was no way out. One did not refuse the Dark Lord if one wished for them, and their families, to live. "Nothing," he replied, leaning closer to his shorter teacher, leaving a hair's breathe between their lips.

Khelil looked at him knowingly and tucked a strand of hair behind Draco's ear, his breathe evening into a whisper. He smiled though, sad yet encouraging, and moved their lips together again. Khelil always knew, always, and Draco never could find out how or why.

And Draco sighed mentally as he leaned down into the kiss. Khelil Sef was a mystery, and Draco wondered if he'd always be.

------------------------------------

I told you I had no idea what I was doing. I wasn't lying. But at least it's something? Dunkeelmepleaz. If I do update again, it'll be sporadic and in this similar format. Meaning from now on, this story will just be a series of snapshots that take place a few weeks with a vague outline of stuff stringing it along.

Oh God, I haven't written for the YGO fandom in years. I dun even remember what the characters were like so that that should explain any OOC. If my HP characters are out of whack, that's just because I don't remember how I characterized them in previous chapters. (On another note, I wrote this in about an hour. Speed writing, baby.)

And again, this chapter is only written and up because of all my wonderful reviewers of the last few years. I love you all, and while I know this chapter isn't up to standards of what you wanted, I still hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
